


A Countess In Santa Cruz

by DooladayShulaKoopieday



Series: The Sunflower Assassin [2]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DooladayShulaKoopieday/pseuds/DooladayShulaKoopieday
Summary: Three months have passed, and a lot has changed. Trust has been broken, family bonds are hanging by a thread, and lifestyles have changed. Meanwhile, an orphaned descendent has little to no time to mourn what she has lost, as she begins a new lifelong mission that even her training couldn’t prepare her for: motherhood.





	1. The New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expecting mother is bombarded with questions about her unborn child and it’s state of health; Mavis struggles with having to maintain the hotel when the only patriarch of the business is MIA

_A Santa Cruz Evening_

The night air was inviting in Santa Cruz. The neighborhood lights were lit, the atmosphere calming and scene very chill. Right down the street was a housewarming party... and a baby shower. It was nice, as it had an excellent catering service and a wonderful atmosphere. Linda was at the party, sporting a yellow dress as it was themed that way. “Did you get a piglet in a baby blanket?” Linda said, looking at a guest who had food on her plate already, to which Linda moved on.

The party itself was on the quiet side, some elevator music set up by Linda. Mika had been dressed up as a butler with finger foods. As anyone could tell, Linda had orchestrated the party.

Her daughter, however, was the better half of Linda. She had dark red hair and brown eyes and looked just like her mother. “Alright everyone, get your presents and set them on the table,” Melly said. Everyone had placed large and small boxes on the table, all having different wrapping paper designs. “Mom, should I go and see if she’s ready?”

“No no no, I’ll check,” Linda said as she placed down the tray of finger foods and had headed up the room. She knocked on the door and had waited, “Sweetheart? Everyone’s downstairs waiting for you,” she said. She opened the door to see her.

There sat a woman in white. She had a maxi dress that covered her figure. Her hair was down to her shoulder and wavy. She looked at herself in the vanity mirror sorrowfully, her eyes drooping and her lips curled into a frown.

“Oh, Ericka…” Linda said. She had approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulders, “come downstairs, everyone is waiting…"

“I can’t,” she said, a hand on something underneath her dress.

“But everyone had changed their schedule just to have you here,” Linda said, rubbing her shoulders, “they wanna see that baby bump of yours.”

“More like a baby bomb,” she said as she stood up and faced her. She had more than bump alright. Her stomach looked as though it was housing a fill preteen, her stomach like a torpedo. Her breast was large and swollen, but her hourglass figure had looked even more impressive than before. 

“D’oh you look so beautiful,” Linda cooed as she had hugged her, but the belly was in the way.

“I don’t feel pretty,” Ericka said, looking at herself in the mirror.

“Oh hush,” she said, “you looked way better than I did when I was pregnant with the boys and Melly. I looked like the elephant foot from Chernobyl!”

“And this baby is about to explode,” she said, her hand rubbing her stomach up and down, “I mean, how can this baby be three months into my pregnancy? I feel like I should be in my third trimester by now.

“Babies are supposed to develop sweetheart,” Linda explained, but had sighed, “which reminds me… when are you going to check and see if the baby is okay? I mean just because it’s a half-vampire that’s no excuse to not check to see if the baby is alright.”

“I would but I’m too afraid to know. And even if I did go to check, the baby won’t even show up. They _are_ half a vampire you know…” Ericka said. Ericka didn’t want to go to any hospital to check and see if the baby was healthy, and not because she didn’t want to. She was scared of whether or not the baby would even show up on the monitor.

“But they’re also half-human,” Linda urged, “just go and see if it’s alright. It could be a great time to see if the baby is a boy to a girl,” she said excitedly, her face getting wider, “you could be having twins!”

“Oh god no, please!” Ericka said, her face in her hands. The idea of having more than one mini Dracula flying out of her womb could be catastrophic. 

“Alright, alright,” Linda said, “I just want to have an ultrasound to the new little one,” she added.

“Well Johnny and his wife had Dennis, and they never had an ultrasound,” Ericka said. “In fact, I don’t even think they went to any appointments…”

“Well you know them, trying to keep it traditional,” Linda said. She soon witnesses Ericka on the bed and looks down.

“Sweetheart?” Linda called, sitting next to her, “are you okay?”

“Do you think they’re thinking about me?” Ericka asked.

“The guys back at the hotel?” Linda confirmed, “oh of course… you can pop up there and visit you know…”

“Please… I can’t go back… not after everything that happened,” Ericka said.

“Which you still haven’t told me…” Linda said.

“I can’t focus on it anymore… I need to focus on this,” she said, her hand on her stomach.

Linda had rubbed her back,” come on,” she said as she wanted to distract her from her worries, “we have a party downstairs with your name on it.”

Ericka had chuckled and stood up, waddling down the stairs and taking in a deep breath.

_Back At Hotel Transylvania_

The hotel was booked, everyone running around and having such a good time. The monsters were awake at this time, in which they all had the pool at this time. One monster was eating in the pool, which wasn’t allowed. A vampire figure had approached behind him. It cleared its throat, to which the monster had turned around and yelped. “Uh! Dracula Senior!”

“That’s _Mista_ Dracula Senior to you,” Vlad said. He leaned in with an angle, meeting face to face to the monster, “unless you wanna live the rest of your centuries as a goldfish, don’t eat in the pool!” he said before roaring, causing the monster to swim out the pool and ran off, along with his associates. Vlad had smirked and fixed his cape and turned around to see none other than his grand-daughter. She had a scowl and arms crossed.

“What,” Vlad said, “I had it covered.”

“Covered?” Mavis said incredulously, “you scared off a guest. Now they probably won’t come back.”

“Well sorry, but I’m not as cool and collected as your dad,” he said.

“Well, dad isn’t here…” Mavis said, arms crossed and eyes closed. 

A silence had fallen over the two like the universe had sucked the sound from the universe. Vlad had placed a hand on her shoulder, “hey… hey,” he said as he had her face him. 

She had tears in her eyes. Her hair no longer had the bottom of her ends curl out and was cut to look like a cropped bob. She had a newer design for her outfit. She had a long pencil skirt that wrapped around her bottom half with red stitching at the hem. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a turtle neck design. She traded her sneakers for kitten heels and had worn sheer black stockings. She had to improve her look to have customers come in more, as she wasn’t being taken seriously.

“I know it's been hard, trust me, I know,” Vlad said, rubbing his head, “but we just gotta keep our heads up for a little bit.”

“But I miss him…” Mavis said, “he just disappears for days and nights, and no one will tell me where he’s at…”

“Shhh,” he said before pulling her in for a hug.

_Ericka’s House_

The party had finished up, Ericka receiving so many presents. The baby clothes were ambiguous as she didn’t want to know the gender. The stroller and new diapers were piles. Ericka had sat in a purple wicker chair, Ericka removing her shoes, letting her toes breath. Melly had been taking down the decorations when she saw Ericka and had approached her. She had gotten on her knees and began to rub her feet.

Ericka had immediately objected, “n-no no no sweetheart, you don’t need to do that,” she said.

“You’ve been standing all evening,” Melly said. Ericka had leaned down and relaxed as Melly rubbed her feet. “I took some nice pictures of the party if you wanna look through my camera.”

“I would love to, thank you,” Ericka said, “and maybe I can post them.”

“Yes!” Melly said. “By the way, when are you gonna add something to your profile on QikPik?”

“I don’t know. I don’t wanna have people knowing where I’m at…” she said as she blushed.

“That’s what social media is for, duh,” Melly said.

“Melly, don’t bombard her. In a few months from now, she won’t need to go on social media,” Linda said, Melly having mimicked her mom as Ericka chuckled under her hand.

“Okay, mom,” she said as she stood up. “I gotta go, have a huge art thing happening at one of the museums,” she said.

“Okay, bye,” she said as she watched her leave and had relaxed. “Well, that’s that…”

“Yeah,” Linda said, soon sitting in front of her, “I know you said you didn’t want to tell me, but I wanna know… what happened at the hotel…” Linda asked.

Ericka was about to start, but then had closed her eyes and breathed, “I’m not ready to talk about what happened…”

“Honey, it’s been three months. You gotta budge,” Linda said, her hands on hers, “look, I promise I won’t tell anyone, not a soul.”

Ericka had looked at her and her hands. She couldn’t keep it in anymore. She had to tell her. She didn’t want to be dishonest with what was happening. She didn’t want history to repeat.

“Okay… but you gotta promise…” she said as she looked at her.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Linda said as Ericka chuckled.

“Okay… It started just around September of last year…”


	2. The Return of the Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Count returns to the hotel, but unsuccessful in his search.

Mavis was at the hotel, using her powers to sweep up any dirt that stained the carpets. The witches were mopping the floors and the gargoyles were preparing for the next dinner service. The young vampire was constantly looking out the lobby to see if her loved one had returned. She knew this was a recurring thing for him to do; to wander out during all hours of the night until the crack of dawn. Like a ghost looking for its body and become one with it again, he roamed the Romanian grounds until he found _her_.

“Madam,” one of the witches spoke, Mavis being distracted but soon gave her attention, “the Count has returned.”

Mavis had a smile so wide on her face and had dropped everything. She had run all through the hallways to step in front of his door. She was about to knock but had heard mournful weeping. She used her powers to see through the door. He had sat in a chair, his body hunched over a single sunflower and a purple rose. Despite the months that had passed, he was able to prolong their state. He had looked over a letter as well. The written was faded, due to tears that soaked it.

Mavis, heartbroken for him, left him be and had headed to her own home. She had felt the air had thickened once she stepped in, her cheeks having a tinge of pink. She had removed her clothes and opted for a pajama set. She had headed to her bedroom to find Johnny asleep. His hair had lengthened a bit and now was able to put it in a bun. He was curled up to the side of the bed, hugging his pillow. She had sighed and headed out through the living room to go and see Dennis drawing.

“Hey sweetie,” she said as she had stepped behind him and looked at what he was drawing, “what are you doing?”

“I’m drawing Papa Drac and Nana Ericka,” he said as he had shown the picture to his mother. He drew his grandfather and himself next to each other, but he drew Ericka by herself with a sad face.

“Why does… she looks sad?” Mavis asked, trying not to alert him in any way.

“Because’s she’s not here…” he said, looking mopey, “I miss her…”

Mavis had felt her cold heart sulk for her son and her father. Things were very different from what they were three months ago and got for the best. Things were quieter and slower-paced.

She had all but herself to blame. 

“Mommy?” he asked, breaking Mavis out of her trance

“Yes honey?” she replied.

“Do you miss Nana Ericka?” Dennis asked her. 

Mavis didn’t know how to answer that question. She didn’t know what to feel about her, to be honest. To avoid answering that question, she had her finger snap behind her back and thus something dropped in his room, “oh boy, let me clean that up. I’m gonna leave again and see what else needs to be done. Love you, baby,” she said as she sped off.

As Mavis was making her rounds, the female counterparts of the gang were at the next corner, making her jump, “oh hey you guys!”

“Hey, Mavis,” Wanda said, sporting yet another pregnancy belly. Eunice was there along with Crystal, “we came to the Hotel to see if Dracula is doing alright.”

“R-Right,” she said, her cheeks flushed, “he’s not up for visitors right now, but I can take a message up to him… if he’ll allow me,” she said, trying to keep a smile.

“Hon…” Wanda had placed a hand on hers and spoke, “you’re not feeling okay, aren’t you.”

Mavis had looked at them and spoke, “can we talk somewhere… in private?”

They were now in Eunice and Frank’s suite, Mavis laying on the bed while the girls surrounded her, “talk to us,” Wanda urged.

“Don’t tell me your dad is still sulking from three months ago?” Eunice said, scoffing after, “he needs to wake up and smell the blood-beaters and get on with his life.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple,” Wanda said, “those two were in _love_ , and not just puppy love,” she said with no pun intended, “they filled a void within one another.”

“Oh yeah they did,” Eunice said, “when Frank told me what he saw in that suite I couldn’t believe my eyes and ears. I had to clean my earholes out with soap... _literally_!”

“I mean, Drac is at fault. He shouldn’t keep secrets from his daughter. Had Mavis pulled any shtick like that she would have been grounded for a century,” Crystal vouched on Eunice’s behalf. “He should have been honest about his relationship with Ericka from the start.”

“What do you think, Mavis?” Eunice said, looking at a still Mavis.

Mavis rose from the bed, having her knees to her chest and her chin on one of her knees. “The whole reason I flipped out was that… she’s a Van Helsing; the family name was the reason monsters went into hiding and were attacked… And dad just…” Mavis sighed once again, “I thought that by banning Ericka from the hotel, my dad and I would get back to where we use to be, where there was just me and dad…”

“Honey, you know that’s not possible now,” Wanda said.

Mavis had combed her hair back, “I know I messed up with dad… I had banned someone he felt comfortable with and nearly killed him-“

“With a bedpost,” Crystal said, everyone looking at her pair of glasses, “What. Is that _not_ what happened?”

“I know my dad is in a deeper depression than when mom was gone…” she said, “and I don’t know what to do… I don’t know where Ericka even is,” Mavis said.

_Meanwhile in Santa Cruz_

Ericka was sitting on her porch, drinking a large jug’s worth of water, as she wanted to stay hydrated. her hair was in a messy bun, some of her bang spilling. She had her legs crossed as she enjoyed the early sunrise above the neighborhood. She remembered when she would wake up to the sounds of the staff back _there_ , but her house was quiet.

Too quiet for her she thought.


	3. Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny offers Drac an all-boys trip from his distractions; Ericka is having second thoughts on parenthood.

September came suddenly for the expecting Van Helsing. With the help of Linda and her daughter, she was about to put up all of the things for the baby and baby proof the home. She was dreading every second of being pregnant, from having swollen feet to having terrible back pains. She had to pull herself together as she couldn’t let this faze her. 

She had sat down for a moment, kicking off her shoes and letting her toes breath. She had slouched in her chair, sighing as she was only a few months from giving birth. Her stomach looked otherwise. She looked like she could have the baby any day now, but yet she was so far.

That was when Linda had come upstairs with a box that had baby stuff in it. “You know, you really should tell us when things are coming,” Linda joked. She saw Ericka just sitting there. “Oh honey, you just be so tired.”

“Yeah… just a little,” Ericka said, playing down her pain, “I still can’t believe that I’m four months pregnant…” she complained. 

“I can’t believe it either, you need to check if this baby is okay,” she said.

“I already told you, the baby won’t show up on the ultrasound, they are half-vampire,’ she said. “I’ve also been thinking…”

“Thinking about what?” Linda asked.

“Maybe… I should give it up for adoption…” she spoke, Linda gasping.

“Adoption?” Linda said in shock, “but I thought you were going to raise them?”

“I know… but every day passes by and I just can’t deal with the idea of being a single mother…” she said.

“Oh dear,” Linda said, her hands holding hers and consoling her, “you know, it doesn’t _have_ to be this way.”

“No,” Ericka said adamantly, “he can’t know about this, no one can know about me being pregnant, _especially_ Mavis.”

“But Mavis won’t hurt you or the baby, I’m sure she’ll let you back in,” Linda said.

“If only…” Ericka said.

_Hotel Transylvania_

The gang had stood outside of Dracula’s bedroom door. All of them were huddled together, their arms latched over their shoulders. “So… who's gonna enter first?” Frank asked.

“Not me,” Wayne, eliminating himself from the task, “I have over three hundred kids to take care of.”

“I’ll step up to the plate,” Griffin offered, his glasses furrowed with determination, “he won’t even know that I’m there.”

“You’re a brave man,” Murray said, wiping his eyes with his wrappings. Griffin had entered Dracula’s bedroom, the others waiting. 

“ _Hey, buddy how ya doin’-_ ” soon a loud roar from the other side of the door ensued, Griffin being tossed out and the door slamming. Griffin’s glasses seemed as if they were upside down. “Don’t…. risk your lives!” Griffin said, the invisible man chickening out and running off.

Wayne, Murray, and Frank had looked at each other, worried. Wayne had sighed, “fine, I’ll go and see Mr. Sad Coffin,” he said begrudgingly. He had puffed his chest out and entered his bedroom. Soon after Wayne had yelled out as he was tossed out like Griffin. “He’s really hurt.”

“Oh boy…” Frank said, rubbing his face, “we gotta get Mavis to talk to him.”

“Good luck,” Wayne jeered, “those two haven’t talked to each other for three months, what makes you he’ll speak to her now?”

“Well we gotta do something,” Frank said, frustrated, “I’ve known Dracula since our early one hundreds, and I’m not gonna watch him suffer a slow death.”

“Maybe I can help.”

All three looked back to see Johnny. He was in pajamas and had his hair pulled back into a man bun.

“Johnny, you’re not exactly the most… _durable_ ,” Frank said.

“Dracula’s gonna toss you out and break every bone in your body,” Murray said.

“It’ll be worth it…” he said. He had soon opened the door and closed it behind him. The room was a mess, pieces of paper strung about across the floor. The curtains were stretched and the windows were blacked out. Dracula was in the cornering, his cape around him and color pulled around his neck. “Drac… it’s me, Johnny,” he said. He had sat down, knees pulled to his chest and sitting quietly across from Drac. 

It was quiet between them, the only sounds being the wind from outside. “You’re gonna have to tip the witches for this mess…” he joked, Dracula staying silent still.

Johnny had stood up again, looking around and seeing everything that was destroyed. He had made his way to his wardrobe, seeing a preserved sunflower with a note wrapped around it. He had soon picked it up and was about to unroll it. He was soon met with a loud growl and froze.

“ ** _DON’T TOUCH THAT!_** ” Dracula said. It had been the first words Johnny had heard him say since three months ago. 

Johnny, being scared for his life, had backed off immediately. 

Dracula had taken the sunflower and had placed it within a little box, locking it and looking back, “why have you come here…” he said, a soft croak.

“You’ve been cooped up here for nearly three months, you need to get some moonlight on you…” he said. “We’ve missed you… Dennis misses you,” Johnny said, Dracula still huddled over the box.

“Even Mavis misses you,” Johnny said. Dracula had curled up more, hugging his knees now. 

“A year ago, this month… she came into my life…” Dracula spoke.

Johnny, cocking his head. “Who came into you-“ he then hindered himself from speaking anymore. “Oh…”

“She came here like a thief in the night and changed my lonely life…”Dracula said, opening the window. The moon was halved, it lights illuminating into the lonely vampire's eyes. “She and I played this game of cat and mouse, and we intertwined and found love within each other,” he spoke, dramatic as a gust of wind blew under his cape.

“Yeah, dude… your relationship with her was something,” he said, fixing the little stragglers of hair that left him unkempt, “but she’s not here… she’s gone.”

Dracula had sunken his head, his eyes closed, “I want to see her again… touch her again… make love to her again..”

“Okay, okay I get it,” Johnny said, standing behind him and patting his back, “this month, let's do something different…” 

“Different…?” he said, picking his head up his head and looked at her.

“Yeah, why don’t we all go and have a vacation somewhere, somewhere exciting and cool,” he said. 

“But where would we go?” Dracula asked, picking himself up and looking at him.

“Maybe we can go to Santa Cruz,” Johnny said, “you’ve never really been anywhere else, it’s time you start living again… or whatever.” Dracula had looked away from him.

“It’ll just be a boy’s trip, just you and me and Dennis,” he said, “what do you say, wanna do it?”

“Hmmm…” he had picked up a calendar and looked at all things he had to do, which was nothing. “I’m a bit filled up, but I’ll see.”

“You have literally nothing going on,” he said as he looked at a blank calendar. “And it’s not even the right year.”

“Look I’ll see what’s what, but right now, I’m stepping out,” he said.

“Stepping out? Where?” he asked.

“I’m going to find Ericka…” Dracula said. He climbed to the window, having his hands on the threshold.

“Wait a minute, that’s why you haven’t been around the hotel?” Johnny said, “you’ve been stepping out trying to find her all this time?”

“I’m so close… I could smell her…” Dracula said, his eyes glowing a starling blue as he was in a frenzy.

“Listen to yourself,” Johnny said, “you’re driving yourself mad.”

“Then mad I’ll go!” he said, his eyes glowing red now, “I won’t spend another century mourning.”

Dracula stood quietly at the threshold of the window before he had dived down into the mist. Johnny had run to the window and had looked at Dracula transform into his bat form. He began to fly into the night. Johnny had frowned and stepped out of Dracula’s room, the gang still there.

“Well?” Frank said.

“Drac is still hungover on Ericka,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. The group sighed.

“He must really be hurtin’ bad,” Murray said.

“Even worse than with Martha,” Wayne said, “and he was depressed for decades.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as say that,” Frank corrected.

“In a way, he’s kinda right,” Griffin said.

“Griffin, how could you say that?” Frank said, “Dracula and Martha were always together….”

“Yeah but Drac saw Martha die,” Griffin emphasized, “at least he _knew_ what happened to her. We don’t even know what happened to Ericka after the whole situation a few months ago. It’s unanswered questions for him, and it’s painful all over again.”

The group pondered on it, but Johnny broke the silence.

“That doesn’t matter. I offered Dracula an all-boys trip just Dennis and me,” Johnny said, “this month is the month we make sure he gets better.”

“You know Drac’s not gonna wanna leave the hotel, he’s too comfortable being in his lonesome,” Frank said.

“Look, I just need to keep this a secret from you-know-who,” Johnny said.

“You mean Mavis?” Griffin said, Johnny zipping towards him and claiming his hand over his mouth, “that’s my forehead.”

“You can’t let Mavis know about this,” Johnny said.

“But why?” Murray asked.

“She and I… haven’t been speaking to each other…” he said, “ever since everything happened, she hasn’t been able to trust me, and I get it. But at the same time, she’s too possessive of her dad, and she tried to poison Ericka and set up her dad…”

“Oof,” Wayne said, “I completely forgot about that.”

“Look, Johnny, Mavis is my niece, and I know her better than anyone. I’m sure she feels bad…”

“I don’t know…” Johnny said, undoing his bun and letting his hair down.

“Woah, check out the fiery mane,” Wayne said in astonishment.

“Yeah, been growing it out for a bit,” Johnny said.

“Anyways, let’s go and leave Dra alone,” Frank said.

“He’s not in his room,” Johnny said, “he went out flying again.”

“Again?” Murray said, “man he’s gonna end up passing out again in mid-flight,” he said.

“W-What?” Johnny said, his hands in his hair.

“Yeah, that guy keeps exacerbating his heart,” Frank, “he’s not in the condition to fly, and he doesn’t listen.”

“Does Mavis know?” Johnny said, his fingernails between his teeth.

“She knows he leaves for days… weeks at a time,” Murray said.

“Weeks?!” Johnny said. “You guys are supposed to be his buddies! Why aren’t you following him.”

“He doesn’t wanna be followed,” Frank said, “it hurts knowing that we can’t talk to him because he thinks we don’t understand what he’s going through…”

They all went quiet, eyes heavy as they knew they were of no help.

“If he’s gonna spill his guts about something… its gonna be to you…” Frank said.

Johnny had sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.


	4. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dracula and Mavis finally face each other, its an absolute mess; a new neighbor comes to Palestine Community.

_“Push Ms. Van Helsing!” said a darkly clothed doctor with a surgical mask over his mouth, “you’re doing great!” he said._

_Ericka was on stir-ups, her feet hooked on them and her legs open. Her hair was short for some reason and her skin was pale. She was breathing erratic and her eyes were dilated._

_“Keep pushing!” the man said as he was in front of her his hand out to catch whatever will come out. Ericka pushed out and had let out a scream. The doctor felt something warm in his hand, “congratulations…”_

_Ericka had sighed and panted, her eyes closed as she felt like it was over._

_“It’s dead.”_

Ericka soon woke up, her heart racing and her face covered in sweat and tears. She had gotten up, her hands on her belly and, waddled to the bathroom. She had sat on the toilet and had sighed in relief. She felt her heart race, her eyes swollen and body trembling. “I’m not gonna be able to sleep now,” she said, looking at her clock on her bathroom stand and saw it was three in the morning. She had cleaned herself to the best of her abilities but had soon showered to get herself tired. 

She headed back in her room, sitting on the bed. Right in the corner sat a white bassinet, a gossamer canopy tent over it. She had gotten up again and had approached her baby-to-be’s bed. “I just wanna do the right thing,” she spoke to herself. “Is it selfish of me to withhold you from your dad? All because of his existing daughter?” she said. “What am I saying. She’s your half-sister… but she doesn’t want me near him ot the hotel…”

She had rubbed her belly, sighing as she was so lost. She couldn’t risk her baby’s life, but she couldn’t lie to it either. She had gone to bed finally, having been mentally drained from the thoughts that plagued her mind.

_Three Houses Down The Street_

A u-haul had driven down the street to a small house, a sleek car right behind it. The men in the u-haul had carefully carried the furniture and other packages into the new home. A gentleman sporting a dark blue cardigan and black slacks stepped out of his car, having pulled out a cigarette and lighting it to take a drag. He blew a perfect ring of smoke that eventually disappeared into the night. 

“Excuse me, sir?” a man about four feet tall spoke, “where would you like to have your stuff placed?”

“I’ll show you,” the man said.

“Thank you, mister… um.”

“Seward. John Seward,” he said as he had placed his hand out, the other man receiving it. The man had entered the home and closed the door behind him.

_Hotel Transylvania_

The hotel was running slow still due to the absence of the Count, but hotel rooms were still being filled. Mavis was manning all the things while her grandfather had tried to be kind to those who were still loyal to the hotel. She had gone upstairs to see of any hotel rooms were in need of cleaning; some were clean and others weren’t, so she gotta work. She had entered the hotel rooms and cleaned them up to her abilities, having the witches help her.

She had gone to the next floor, walking down the hallway near her dad’s room. She had wanted to knock on his door, wanting to see if he was alright. She had opened the door and saw that he wasn’t in his room. She had sighed and was about to leave, but was soon met the loud sound of a crash from the window to the floor. It was Dracula! He looked exhausted as he panted.

“Dad!” she called as she went to him, but was met with a hand raised to stop her. 

“ _I… got… this_ ,” he said as he had pulled himself up. She looked at his and pulled away.

“You can’t be doing this,” Mavis said, “you can’t be out all the time and come back whenever you feel like it.”

He had ignored her, getting up and stumbling to the sink, where he had turned on the water and washed his face.

“Dad!” she called as she had grabbed his cape and yanked it. He had snatched his cape and looked at her with red eyes.

“Just let me be alone!” he said, his teeth bared.

“No!” she said, pulling his cape, “you’re too deep in this rabbit hole you created! You have to stop being sad!”

He had snarled at her, Mavis jumping. 

“You listen to me,” he said, his tone serious, “I have lived my life as a father to protect you, and I did my job. I am a _man_ still, and I deserve to be happy!”

“But dad-“

“NO!” he cut her off, Mavis’ mouth going dry,” I don’t want to hear another word about her being a Van Helsing. She was mine and mine alone to love, and you couldn’t let me be happy”

Mavis has seen her dad get angry plenty of times; at staff, at his father, and even at his friends and herself. But never to this extreme.

“I have been alone for too long! And I will spend the rest of my life finding her until I have no more life to give!” he said. He had soon grabbed his heart, falling on his knees and panting.

“D-Dad!” she said, having her hand on his back. He had swung an arm to her and used his powers to push her away, the young vampire falling on her bum. 

“Leave! NOW!” he said, slowly breathing. Mavis had left with tears in her eyes. Dracula’s eyes returned normal and soon realized what had happened. He had hissed and curled on the floor. He couldn’t live like this anymore. He hated coming back here, despite all the family he had here. But it wasn’t the same without _her_. 

His sunflower.

_Hours Later_

Johnny was in bed, looking at a pamphlet of hotels for California that he can go with Dracula and Dennis too. It had to be kid-friendly for Dennis, but also accommodate Dracula and his needs. As he was skimming through, Mavis had walked in, those same tears evident on her face. He had placed the pamphlet under his bed and spoke, “M-Mavis-“

“You know, I get that I messed up with dad, but he didn’t have to throw it in my face,” she said, sobbing and covering her eyes.

Johnny didn’t know how to comfort her. She _did_ mess up with her dad and is realizing this now. He just looked at her.

“It's just so confusing; the fact that dad told me that there were vampires for me to be with, but here he is still hungover on a monster-killer,” she said, hugging herself.

“You don’t get it…” he murmured under his breath.

“What did you say?” she asked, eyes wide.

“You still don’t get it!” he said, sitting up, “this isn’t about Ericka being a former monster-hunter. You still can’t understand that your dad fell in love with someone other than your mom.”

“I told you to not bring her up,” she said angrily.

“Your dad loved your mom so much, and he still does. But he can’t spend all of his life alone because of a zing!” he said.

“Stop it!” she urged him, her eyes turning blue altogether.

“If you really loved your dad, you wouldn’t care if he was in love with another woman, monster-hunter or not! And your mom wouldn’t care because she loves your dad enough to let him zing again!” Johnny said.

That was the final straw for Mavis, “I said **_STOP!_** ,” she yelled, an arm swinging at him and tossing him off the bed, but it wasn’t devastating. “You don’t know what my mother would have wanted! If fact, you don’t know anything about my mother beside some folklore! My mother was deeply in love with my dad, and he was the same. Now that my dad has zinged with another woman I’m supposed to be okay with that?” she asked, her fists in a ball. “All my life he loved her, and now he’s in love with a murderer?”

She started to break down crying, her face in her hands. Johnny had gotten back on the bed and consoled her to the best of his abilities without negating everything.

Dennis happened to stand by the threshold of the door, a Kakie monster plushie in his arms as he watched fearfully, “Momma? Poppa?”

Johnny had jumped out of the bed and spoke, “Hey buddy, it’s okay, mommy is just upset,” he said, soon cursing himself in his mind.

“Why?” he asked.

“She… she’s been stressed lately,” he said, “now go to bed, okay?”

“Okay… night momma, night poppa,” he said before leaving hesitantly.

Johnny had smiled and sighed once Dennis was out of sight. He had sat on the edge of the bed, his hands in his hair. “I talked with your dad about going to Santa Cruz with Dennis.”

“There is no way that my son is leaving the hotel,” Mavis said angrily, her eyes all blue once again.

“He’s _my_ son, too,” he said. “I don’t want Drac to be alone in his thoughts, and he loves Dennis.”

“No, absolutely not,” she said.

“But Dennis would love to see his grandparents too,” he said.

“I said no, end of the discussion,” she said, soon turning into a bat and flying off to be alone. Johnny had sighed and took a pillow to scream in it. He was frustrated. Maybe taking Dracula won’t be an option as he was still trying to look for Ericka. Johnny had begun to make a flight ticket for himself to California. He pulled one of the hotel note pads and wrote a note to Mavis. He soon began to pack his backpack and had set an alarm for the next day.


	5. Feeling The Strain and Strife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny uproots himself from the hotel in order to have clarity of mind, thus having an argument ensue between daughter and grandfather; Ericka finally takes Linda's advice and has a doctor check her pregnancy.

_Hotel Transylvania_

Vlad was making his rounds through the halls of the hotel, using his vision to see through the walls. When he went to Mavis’s door, he heard crying. He used his vision to see Mavis on the side, having to go through the living room. She was sitting on the floor on the vertical side of the bed, her knees to her chest and her head on her knees. Vlad had used his powers to slip under the door in a red mist. He had knocked at her door and opened it.

“Kiddo, are you alright?” he asked.

“Johnny left…” she said. a piece of paper in her hand. 

Vlad used his powers to get the paper out of her hand and read it. “Dear Mavis, I need space from the hotel. I don’t know when I’m coming back, but I can’t be here with all this bad aura around,” Vlad said, looking back at Mavis, “so the kid left the hotel. What’s the big hubbub?”

“He and I had a big fight about dad again, and this time he wanted to take Dennis too, without me,” she said.

“Look the kid needed a break. Everything here is going to crazy land here, so you _can’t_ blame him really,” Vlad said.

“Still…” she said, wiping her eyes. “I just want things to be normal… Dad running the hotel, me and Johnny being able to stand in the same room without feeling uncomfortable.”

“Well, that could happen, if you found that Van Helsing chick-“

“No!” Mavis said, standing up, “she made my dad keep secrets from me, and Johnny.”

“He had a role in that too, along with Johnny, but let's face it Mavis; you’re borderline controlling and sometimes calling the shots around here,” Vlad said.

“What?!” she said, “n-no way.”

“Yes way,” he said, “you wanted to have Dennis move out of the hotel to go live where Johnny used to grow up because you thought Dennis wasn’t a monster, your father gives you everything with no hesitation, and lastly, you made your father feel ashamed for falling for Ericka,” Vlad said.

“Okay, first off, I genuinely believed Dennis was human. Second, my dad doesn’t give me _everything_ , and lastly the history between vampires and the Van Helsing’s has always been bad,” Vlad said.

“Oh please stop mentioning that like you were there for it all,” Vlad said, “you were so pissy about your dad not liking Johnny because he was human, but here you are trying to use your dad’s history with the Van Helsings to tell him not to be with Ericka.”

Mavis wanted to reply, but she was so red in the face that she couldn’t speak. 

“Gotcha,” he said, chuckling and leaving her there.

_The Next Morning, in California_

“You can do it, honey,” Linda said. They were in Ericka’s room, trying to help her get out of bed. She had called them when she couldn’t get up from the bed that morning and the mornings before. This morning however she felt her back was pinned. “Just lift with your legs.”

“I can’t!” Ericka said, trying to push down on the ground as she held Linda and Melly’s hands, “stop stop STOP!” she panicked, the women letting her go.

“Sweetheart, you need to go to the doctors and check this out immediately,” Linda said, a hand on her stomach and rubbing her to console her.

“I won’t… I’ve never had to go to a doctor to get myself checked out. I’ve lived out in the world by myself for Christ's sake!” Ericka said, taking Linda’s hand. “I just won’t.”

Before Linda could say anything, Melly had cleared her throat and had ushered her mother to come to her. “I think I know how to help her.”

“How?” Linda asked, “she’s too scared.”

“There was a guy that moved in just a few weeks ago. He’s a doctor,” Melly said. “Maybe he can come in and see her without having her weird going outside.”

“What type of doctor is he?” Linda asked.

“I'm not sure,” Melly said. “but maybe he can bring his equipment here and help her relieve some pain.”

“Right. And she won’t run off because she’s pinned to the ground,” Linda said.

“You know, I can hear you guys,” Ericka spoke, having strained her neck up.

“I’m sorry hon, but you can’t live like this,” Linda said. “There’s a doctor here that can be of assistance.”

“Is he a public doctor or private…” she said, looking at her.

“He looks kinda private, we can call him over to help you out,” Melly said, “Just get checked to see if your baby is okay.”

Ericka had sighed heavily as she had no other alternative to get through this. “Fine, but I want everything private…”

“Finally,” Linda said, “Mel, call the doctor.”

Mel had headed out of the room and had called the doctor in the neighborhood. Ericka had felt a weight being lifted off of her despite carrying her child still. A few minutes later, the doctor had come to the expecting mother’s home, Linda and Melly explaining her situation, but only what Ericka wanted them to say. 

“If you can just come in here and-“ Linda had opened the door to see Ericka trying to climb out the window, “HEY!”

Ericka had jumped in surprise, “L-Linda you’re back!” she said, not finding something smart enough to say.

“What are you doing?!” Linda said.

“She’s frightened, Mrs. Loughran,” the doctor had said. He had placed down his medical bag and approached Ericka. “Now, now madam, there’s no need to make a fuss about all this,” he said as he had pulled Ericka out and had set her down. “Now make you’re self comfortable and lie down.”

Ericka, like a scolded child, had walked to the bed and laid down on it. He had grabbed her pillows and placed them on her back. A sigh of relief had escaped her lips, having never felt comfortable before. “Now, let’s see what’s going on here.”

A few having ran a few tests, he had stated she was healthy and should be exactly where she needs to be. Ericka was both relieved and emotional, as she had neglected this for so long. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Ericka said, a box of tissues in her lap. “B-But you didn’t check the baby.”

“Oh I did, the baby is fine,” he said, a hand on hers, “now should you feel any discomfort, give me a call on my home number and I’ll be here as soon as I can,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said, laying back, “by the way, what’s your name?”

“John, John Seward,” he said, “and what might your name be?”

“I go by Ericka Van Helsing,” Ericka said, her hands through her hair. 

Soon there was a thickening silence that surrounded the two. John had smirked, “I’ll be visiting you quite often, Ms. Van Helsing.”

Ericka had smiled, watching him leave. She had wondered why he was, but she could swear he looked familiar. She didn’t pay any mind and had laid back, feeling relief like never before.

When Linda and Melly left for Linda’s house, Melly got a call from Jonathan. She picked up her call and spoke, “Johnny? Hey big bro, how goes it?” she started 

“It goes meh,” Johnny said, he was at the San Jose International Airport, sitting on a bench waiting for his taxi driver. “Is mom with you?” she asked.

“Y-Yeah why?” she asked, looking at Linda, who wanted the phone.

“Can you put her on the phone,” he asked.

Linda had taken the phone and spoke, “hi honey, how are you?”

“Not good mom,” he said as he sat down in the taxi and had settled a bit, “Things aren’t good back at the hotel. Can I stay with you for a little bit.”

Linda, knowing that Ericka was here with her, she couldn’t risk her location being compromised, “Sorry honey, the room is used for storage.”

“I won’t take space, I promise,” he said. “I just need to talk to you.”

Linda had sighed, never being able to deny her son, “Alright, I’ll make some”

“Thanks,” he said, “see you soon.”

“Bye hon,” she said before hanging up. A few seconds pass before Linda started to freak out, “what the heck am I gonna do?! I can’t have him here. I have to cheek on Ericka to see if she’s alright.”

“But mom, Johnny isn’t the type to snoop around and stuff. Just don’t give him a reason to,” she joked.

Meanwhile, Johnny was in the taxi, taking in the view of his city when he noticed something shift in his backpack. He assumed that it was from the car hitting the bumps on the road.


	6. Retreating Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finds out that two stowaways jump in on the mini-vacation far from home; Dennis has a secret.

“Well, here you are,” Linda said, showing her the room that Johnny and Mavis attempted to stay at when they were deciding if this was the place they wanted to be at. It was now just a bed and a desk. “Make yourself at home,” she said.

“Thanks, mom…” he said soon hugging her tight. Linda hummed and hugged her son back.

“You must've needed this a lot,” she said, rubbing his back.

“You have no idea;” he said, pulling back from his mother’s embrace, “things have gotten so bad at the hotel…”

“Now, now, now. Just sit down and tell me what’s going on at the hotel,” Linda asked, sitting on the bed.

“Where do I begin,” he said, sitting next to his mom. He soon started with the hotel's number of customers going down because of Dracula leaving all the time, then he spoke about Mavis running the hotel and still being angry with him and her dad, and lastly Johnny talking about how he and Mavis having a big fight. “It’s been terrible. I was only trying to help Drac, and in the process I made all of this happen.”

“No just stop it, you,” Linda said, cupping his face, “you have a big ol’ heart, and you were being not just a good son-in-law, you were being a friend to him. You wanted Dracula to be happy, and you did for a bit.”

Johnny sighed and laid on his mother’s lap, closing his eyes. Linda had then played with his ponytail, “you’re growing out your hair again?”

“I haven’t been taking care of myself since everything…” he said.

“Well over here you’re gonna have to,” she said, “now go and wash up while I make your favorite,” Linda said, Johnny smiling and headed out of the bedroom to shower. Linda had soon sighed and rubbed her head. How was she going to tell Ericka all about this without making her freak out and forced to hid.

After a while, Johnny had stepped out from the bathroom and into the guest room to place on pajamas. He had pulled his long hair back into a lowered ponytail and had yawned loudly before laying in his bed. He had soon heard his backpack shuffled about, Johnny getting up with fear. He soon saw the zipper undo itself, in which Johnny had grabbed the lamp on the desk near him and held it in self-defense.

Out came out a large black mouse with red eyes.

Johnny screams and chucked the lamp at the black thing, but the mouse had held it with a blue mist surrounding the lamp. Johnny had gasped. “M-Mavis?”

“No you fool, it's your father-in-law,” Dracula said before turning into a vampire with a tropical shirt and white shorts with leather shoes.

Johnny had gasped in happiness and had hugged Dracula, “Drac! You’re here; you’re _really_ here!” he said, looking up at him. Dracula had dark black circles around his eyes, his eyes sunken.

“I’m not the only one here,” he said in a soft melody like tone. He soon felt the small paws of what looked like a baby mouse. The mouse had turned into a boy, that boy being Dennis.

“Hi Poppa!” he said, waving at him.

“AH!” Johnny said, his hands in his hair.

“A boys’ trip just like you wanted,” Dracula said.

“Mavis made a big fuss about going here without here! She’s gonna shrink me and step on me!” he said, his hands on his face.

“Don’t worry, she doesn’t have that power yet,” Dracula said, carrying Dennis now, “if she gets angry, blamed me. It's been a popular trend recently.”

“This is crazy…” Johnny said, “so… how did you bypass the TSA’s back in Transylvania and here?”

“We sat in your backpack for the whole ride,” Dracula said.

“It was stinky,” Dennis said, Dracula chuckling.

“No wonder TSA stopped me…” Johnny said, Dracula laughing now, “how did you know when I was going to leave?”

“When I was… flying around,” he said. “I noticed you getting into the hearse. I saw your tickets and I got Dennis and his things and followed you.”

“So.. you guys are here… here here,” he said, smiling happily. He soon hugged Dracula, the older vampire hugging and Dennis squeezing in between the two.

Linda had soon walked in, “alright, sweetheart. I got you your yummy pizza bites and-“ Linda’s eyes turned wide as she saw Dennis and Dracula in the guest room as well. She had dropped the bowl of food, but Dennis had used his powers to save the food.

“Hi, grandma!” Dennis said, grabbing the bowl and kissing her cheek.

“Sorry, Mrs. Loughran, we didn’t mean to show up unannounced,” Dracula said.

“N-No! N-Not at all!” Linda said, holding Dennis. “If you excuse me, I need to make a call… to a friend…” she said as she soon headed out of the room.

Dracula had cocked his head at her awkward behavior. “She is so your mother,” he joked at Johnny, rubbing his head and laughing himself.

_Ericka’s House_

Ericka was in her house, drinking some water as she was too scared to drink anything else that could hurt her child. She had soon heard the phone ring and had picked it up. “Yes?”

“Ericka, you cannot believe whose here,” Linda said, looking out in the hallway to see if anyone was coming.

“Who?” she asked as she wondered.

“Johnny, along with Dennis and Dracula,” Linda said, “turns out that they came to get away from the hotel, they been going through so much since you left.” Linda went on for a good minute or two before the phone went silent. “Hello? Honey are you there?”

Ericka had dropped the phone, having felt her heart race and her whimpering.

“Ericka, are you there?” Linda asked desperately. She hung up the phone and soon placed on some shoes. Dennis had headed downstairs just as Linda had left. He wanted to know what was happening.

“Poppa, Papa Drac, I’m going to watch tv downstairs!” he said, the men okaying the activity Dennis had turned into a bat and followed Linda in the dark of the night. Linda had opened the door and headed upstairs, but not before Dennis could reach. He had hidden behind a vase. He had looked around and soon heard his grandmother’s voice. It sounded distressed and worried. He then turned into a mouse and had snuck up to the room where Linda was at.

He soon saw her holding a woman close to her, comforting her.

“Oh, sweetheart. You don’t have to see them if you’re not ready,” she said. Dennis was curious about who the woman was, as he could only see some of her body

“I just had all of these emotions come up to me all at once,” she said. “I didn’t think they were gonna come all here. Is Mavis here?”

“No no no,” Linda said, now picking her head up, “Johnny said something about a boy’s trip, so you don’t have anything to worry about,” she said.

Dennis’s mouth had hung open as he couldn’t believe it. Ericka was here. His nana was here! He was so happy and so ecstatic, he had accidentally squeaked. The two women had turned their heads to looked in the direction of the squeak and saw nothing there. Dennis had slowly traveled down the strips and outside the home only to fly up the home and look not the window. He had seen Ericka with a large bump on her stomach.

His mother and father explained to him the birds and bees due to a night of walking in on the two, and so Dennis was so excited to tell his father and grandpa. As he sped up to the house, he had soon halted in flight and realized.

His mother wouldn’t be so happy if she came back.

What would happen if Ericka and his mother were to fight? The baby would be hurt, and Dennis couldn’t do that to the baby. He had sworn to keep this a secret until the baby is born. He had returned to his grandmother’s house, turning on the tv and smiled slightly.


	7. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka talks about her lover to Seward.

Ericka wanted to step out, she wanted to go and see Dracula so badly, but she didn’t know what his reaction would be to her. Would he be happy? Upset? Mad even? She couldn’t even dwell on it. She wondered what _her_ reaction would be. She would be happy and cry a little. But she could also fight him for no reason like the beginning, back when they were enemies. 

She sat on her loveseat couch in her living room, her feet up on a decorative pillow and her head resting on the soft arm of her couch. She closed her eyes, playing out the moment she and Dracula would meet. She would be without a child growing in her, surrounded by purple roses and waiting in the wings, Dracula running to her across the purple rose, tears staining his eyes as she held her arms out to him. They soon met skin, kissing each other with passion.

Ericka’s hard-to-reach daydream was soon interrupted by the loud and short knocks on her door. Now every time she heard her door knock, she had knots in her stomach. She stood up and looked through the peephole to see Dr. Seward. She sighed and opened the door to see him with a bag of things.

“Hi Dr. Seward, what brings you here?” she asked him, leaning on the door.

“I wanted to check on you and the child, and I thought I might prepare you some breakfast,” he said.

“Oh Dr. Seward, but that’s not necessary,” she said as she looked at him, already feeling like a burden.

“Nonsense, a woman such as yourself can’t stress a second more,” he said, entering her home, “let a man take care of you.”

She had blushed when he waltzed into her home, looking at the back of his figure as he made is way to her kitchen. She looked out onto her yard and had closed the door. She soon closed her door.

She had sat down on the couch, hearing all of the sounds in the kitchen, the doctor humming. “So… where do you come from?” she asked him.

“I come from the United Kingdom, child,” he said, “and you?”

“Well I travel a lot, but I was born in Amsterdam, in the Netherlands,” she said with a sigh. “I lived there with my great-grandfather for some time.”

“Oh, is that so. He must be happy to know that his great-granddaughter is expecting her first child,” Seward said.

“Yeah… except he’s not alive…” she said, thinking of the day she received his death letter. “He passed a few months ago.”

“Oh, my condolences,” he said.

“He was _very_ old, but still,” she said, her eyes closed and her body content.

Seward came around the couch and had made her eggs with some mushrooms. “Here.”

She had sat up and taken the bowl, eating the contents. Seward looked at her and spoke again, “so… is the father of your child away?”

Ericka had slightly choked on a piece of the egg but had soon regained her composure. She had looked at him with shy eyes. “He’s not around…”

“Oh dear, I’m sorry. When did he die?” he asked.

“Die? No no no,” she clarified, “he’s just not around, not by choice…”

“Oh? Did you leave?” he asked.

“I… I had too. I wasn’t safe where he was at. His daughter… doesn’t like me very much,” she said, “When I came here I thought it was just going to be me, myself, and I. Now I’m expecting.”

“That’s just terrible,” he said, “was he good to you?”

“Absolutely… he was so kind and sweet. It took him a long time to love me, as he had a wife before me.”

“A wife?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ericka said, “They were different from others in their time, and they were a target for a lot of discrimination and persecution because of who they were.

“What happened to her?” he said with a question.

“She was… killed,” she said, “she left behind a wonderful man and an infant daughter.”

“My god…” he said, “he must have really made sure to take care of you when you were with him… if I may ask, is he still alive… around even.” 

“Not by choice…” she said “there was the matter of his daughter who cared about him and was only looking out for him. I had unknowingly caused a divide between the two, and I thought it would be best if I left so they can become close again.”

“And while you’re pregnant.” Seward said with disgust, “that is just shameful.”

‘He didn’t know… and neither did I,” she spoke quickly, “I decided to keep my pregnancy a secret because my child and I could be in danger if she found out…. and because I felt it was too late to mend things.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said, holding her shoulder. “It’s unfortunate that some people can’t understand love.”

She sighed. “I’m going to finish this up and go back to sleep.”

“That you should. A woman in your state shouldn’t be on her feet for one second,” he said as he had stood up. He had covered the blinds and had cleaned up in the kitchen for her. “And allow me to check up on your baby…” he said.

“S-Sure…” she said, her cheeks flushed.

_Linda and Mike’s House_

Linda was on the edge, her little feet speed walking back and forth the home. Mike was sitting in his chair, looking at the sports page of his newspaper. He had looked over to see his wife pacing with worry, sighing. “Linda, can you not pace back and forth, please?”

“I can’t, Mike,” she said, “It’s one thing for Johnny and Dennis being here, but _Dracula_? If those two cross paths I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Well it's simple, you can’t let them cross paths,” Mike said, placing his sports page down and standing up.

“I’ve done that,” Linda said, drinking a cup of water.

“Then there’s nothing to worry about,” Mike said.

Johnny had stepped down the stairs in his pj's, hair said pulled in a bun, “Hey mom, hey dad! What’s for breakfast?”

“Oh hey, sweetheart,” Linda said to him, “I’m sorry I didn’t make anything,” she added.

“It’s alright, mom,” he said as he had leaned in to kiss his mom on her cheek and hugged his dad. “I just need to comfort really. Mavis and I are-“

“Are having problems, we’re aware,” Mike said, a large hand on his shoulder to comfort him, “no relationship is perfect, son. When love is real, it finds away.”

“I guess… but she’s just so mad at me,” Johnny said, his hand in his hair out of frustration, 

  
“Oh honey, don’t be so hard on yourself,” the middle-aged blonde said, her hands fixing his hair, “hopefully Mavis will see how much you love her and how much you love her father and she will see that you are her biggest supporter.” 

“Thanks mom,” he said as he hugged her tight and had headed up the stairs.

_Ericka’s House_

Ericka felt more at ease than ever before, her stomach still bulging but her she was able to do a lot of things. “Thank you John, you’ve really helped me out here. 

“I try,” Seward said, taking his medical bag. “You are going to be healthy for this child.”

“I feel a lot better having you around and knowing that what I'm feeling is normal,” she said, her hands on her head and her cheeks full with a smile.

“I am always at your service,” he said as he had looked at her and took her hand, kissing it, “ _always_.”

“Thank you,” she said to him, though the kissing of the hand she could have done without. She was once again left alone, her hands on her belly, somewhat embracing the new life within her.

Seward had walked down the street and had called someone on his phone. “Hello? Yes this is him. I’ve checked on her. She’s fine,” he said, “Yes when I'm done, she'll be sent your way and your plan will go forth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys. It's been a long loooooong time. I'm sorry for not continuing this story. This year was my senior year, and I have been trying to get everything in place. But now that I've graduated (unofficially that is), I can finally work on my stuff. I can't wait to do this all with you, and I certainly can't wait to see you guys come back for more.


	8. Hide and Go Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula and Dennis play hide and seek; Dennis sees a familiar face.

The next evening had passed, Dracula and Dennis trying to find ways to entertain themselves. Dracula was sitting on the ceiling throwing an old ball down at Dennis, who would throw the ball back up to the older vampire. The two had chuckled as the played this game, only to be bored once again.

It was then that the elder had an idea, “Dennisovich, why don’t we play hide and go seek?” he looked _up_ from where he was positioned.

“ _Regular_ hide and go seek? Or hide and go seek _sharp objects_ ,” Dennis said, smiling at him.

“Aren’t you the little devil,” Dracula said to the boy, tapping his nose with his index finger, “ _regular_ hide and go seek will do.”

“Okay!” he said. “I’ll count and you'll hide,” Dennis said, closing his eyes.

“Oh no, no, no,” Dracula started, “we’re going to play on an even bigger scale.”

“You mean-“Dennis’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” Dracula said, smirking at him. The window had soon opened quickly, two bat figures heading into the night, leaving a note that would state where they were heading off two.

The vampires flew through the night, Dennis’ little wings catching the wind beneath his wings and Dracula steady behind in case the winds were too strong for him. They were high within the stratosphere, looking down at the city and all of its lights.

“Wow, Papa Drac, everything looks like fireflies,” Dennis said, looking down at the city from above.

“They do, don’t they,” Dracula said. “Now come on, let’s play some hide and seek in those fluffy clouds!”

“I’ll hide!” Dennis exclaimed, soon going into a small wooded area near a familiar house. He had hidden within a hollow part of a tree, hoping his grandpa wouldn’t find him. As he waited for him to find him or give up, he had heard the familiar voice in that same house. Dennis’s eyes turned green to insect the house. 

His heart had nearly skipped a beat. It was Ericka, and she was pregnant still. Dennis had peeped his head out of the hollow tree and had swiftly landed on the outside of the windowsill. He then turned into a mouse and squeezed himself in the house. He looked around to see that he was in her bedroom. He looked around and crawled into an open box, exploring for a bit. He was surrounded by diapers and baby clothing.

He crawled out, hearing small thuds come his way. He had hidden in one of the fluffy slippers that were tossed on the floor and had stayed put. Ericka soon entered the room, being in a long gown and a pair of socks on. Her hair was wavy like before, having a ribbon to keep it from getting on her face. She had waddled to the bed and sat down, stretching her back and sighing as she was sore. “How can you be four months? You feel like nine already…” she said as her hand had rubbed her belly. She had closed her eyes, soon feeling a small kick against her palm. She had gasped and smiled. 

“Oh man, I gotta tell Dra-“

The hard reality of her situation brought her to tears. She couldn’t run to Dracula, or even attempt to call him. She knew how it would play out; Dracula would have her come back to the hotel, have the children be around their much older sister, and possibly have them interact. She knew that Mavis still hated her, and she needed to protect her child. She began to sob, her face in her hands as it was beginning to sink in that she was truly going to go through this alone. 

Dennis had snuck out of the slipper, scampering across the floor of her bedroom to a dresser. He had made his way to the windowsill and jumped out in his bat form, being greeted by the wings of his grandpa, who had a bit of a scowl in his face.

“Denisovich,” he scolded, “you know better than to sneak into people's homes during the night time.”

“S-Sorry Papa,” he said shyly, “I just needed to rest my wings.”

Drac looked at Dennis and sighed, “I can’t stay mad at you,” he said before he embraced him with his wings and spoke soft, “come.”

Dennis did so but looked back as he had thought of Ericka during this time. He looked mournfully at the moonlight, hoping she would be okay.

The two had headed back to grandpa Linda and Mike’s house, Dennis immediately laying in bed and covering himself.

“Denisovich,” Dracula called, Dennis having pulled his sheets down, thinking he was in trouble, “why are you upset?”

“I’m not upset,” he lied.

“Denisovich,” Dracula said, “I know when my vamp son is lying.” He picked him up and sit him on his knee.

“I… I really didn’t mean to go into that house,” Dennis said, “I just wanted to play hide and go seek really good.”

“I know my little devil dog, but breaking and entering still applies to monsters, _not_ just humans,” his grandpa said, his hand going through his ginger locks.

“Okay…” Dennis said with a sigh, his head on Dracula’s chest. The sounds of Ericka sobs still rang in his ear.

“My little, hell pup, why are you sad still?” he asked.

“I don’t know… I just am,” he said before crawling into bed and laying his head down on his pillow. 

Dracula didn’t understand the sudden change in Dennis's mood. “You know you can always talk to me, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I know,” Dennis said before laying down and hugging his pillow. 

Dracula had sighed and headed downstairs, hoping to be alone in peace. But of course he wasn’t even granted that, as he saw Johnny devouring a slice of cake his mother made. Johnny was about to eat another slice when his eyes met with Drac’s, the two having a momentary stare until Johnny spoke.

“Don’t tell my mom.”

“I’m not going to tell,” Dracula said before he flicked his finger and had wiped the cake crumbs off his face. Dracula then pulled a chair out and sat down, his arms crossed and his head on the table. 

“What’s wrong, bud?” Johnny asked, but had thought it was a loaded question, “I mean… besides the other stuff in your life…” 

Dracula looked at his son-in-law and had sighed, “I know I’ve been absent from my duties at the hotel… and I’m sorry about that.” 

“You’ve been going through things, it all gets to us,” Johnny said, sitting next to Dracula.

“I also think my relationship with Dennis is affected,” Dracula complained.

“No. Way,” Johnny assured, “that kid loves you. You’re like, his favorite vampa!”

“I’m his _only_ Vampa,” Dracula said.

“Exactly,” Johnny said, “no matter what’s happening you and Mavis or anyone, you’re gonna be the go-to grandpa!”

“You’re right,” Dracula said, though concern was written all over his face.

Johnny spoke again to validate his concerns, “and when he’s ready to talk about it, he’ll tell you.”

Dracula smiled and sighed. “Unfortunately, you humans have to stay in while we vampires have all the fun, so I’ll be up for a while.”

“It’s all cool,” Johnny said, “by the way, Mavis knows about us taking Dennis.”

“She does?!” Dracula said, nervous now, “well? what did she say?”

“I honestly don’t know… and don’t care,” Johnny said, “I get Mavis is angry at me for helping you keep secrets and stuff, but she wasn’t _exactly_ open to Ericka coming to the hotel. We all have parts in this, she’s the one who refuses to see it for herself.”

Johnny soon headed back into his room, closing the door. Dracula sighed as everything was just a big mess. He soon opened the window and was about to fly out, until his chest started to hurt himself. He had turned back into a vampire and had climbed back into the house, crawling to the couch and clutching his chest as he tried to relax. His heart was weak after his… falling out with Mavis. It was far from a falling out really.

Dracula knew it was an accident.

But it was all meant for Ericka. She knew exactly who to aim at, and Dracula got in the way to protect her. 

He just never thought he would have to protect her from his daughter.


	9. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drac believes that Ericka is near, even if he can't explain it; Linda gives Ericka advice that would change the trajectory of her life with her baby.

It was a Friday Evening, Dracula and Dennis packing as they were finally heading back home to the hotel. Johnny had cut his hair, his mother saving the strands of hair; because mothers are like that sometimes. It was his regular hairdo, all fluffed out and looking like a hipster. Dracula had fixed his cape, feeling a lot more content and better about everything.

Dennis was attached to Johnny’s lap, holding him as he was a bit sleepy, “time for bed…” he yawned innocently.

“I know, bud,” Johnny said, “once we get back to the hotel, you can sleep in your big racer car bed.” The boy had a grin on his face that could light up the world.

Dracula had smiled faintly and looked at Linda, who had some Dracula’s medicine for his chest, “I almost forgotten this, thank you, Mrs. Loughran,” he said, taking the medicine from her.

“Of course,” Linda said, seeming a bit distracted, “and call me Linda. We’ve been family for so long.” 

“Of course,” he said, “you seemed a bit distracted for a good few days since we’ve been here,” Dracula noticed.

“I-I have?” She asked, “well I’m just really tired, you know. Being old and whatnot,” she said, slightly laughing.

“Um… yes,” Dracula said.

“Anyways you better get going now,” Linda said, trying to push the three out.

“Mom, are you expecting someone right now?” Johnny said, looking at the time. It was nine at night, and they were supposed to be at the airport before eleven.

“Oh no no no, why would I ever invite anyone after eight at night?” she said. The doorbell soon rang in her home, Linda putting everyone aside to look through the peephole.

It was Ericka, her large blue eyes looking straight at the fisheye peephole.

Linda had turned red, “you guys just wait here!” Linda said, “and don’t use your supervision powers or whatever you vampires have!”

Dracula and Dennis looked at each other with confusion. Linda had stepped out of the house immediately closing the door. “Ericka, what are you _doing_ here?”

“I came to tell you that I felt the baby kicking,” Ericka said. She was in a long fleece pajama dress and slippers with a shawl around her shoulders.

“Oh honey that’s amazing,” Linda said, trying to sound excited, “but I really can’t let you into the house.”

“Why?” Ericka said, her hands on her hips as she soon gasped, “are they all here _still_?”

“Yes, but they’re leaving right now!” Linda said, pushing her slightly back down the road.

Johnny, Dennis, and Dracula all sat on the couches, Dennis sitting on his father’s lap and Johnny rubbing his head. “Mom is totes not like this at all; something’s up.”

“I’m sure your mother is fine. Whatever she’s doing isn’t anything to worry about,” he said, Linda soon coming through the door.

“Sorry y’all, had a… a situation,” Linda said, smiling nervously.

“What _kind_ of situation?” Johnny said, an eyebrow raised at his mom from the couch.

“Oh you know, neighbors and all,” Linda said.

“Uh-huh, yeah,” Johnny said, “well we’re gonna go and head down to the airport, love you, mom!”

“Love you honey!” she said, kissing his cheek and Dennis. Dracula leaned in to hug Linda, and when he did he had accidentally inhaled her.

This triggered him.

She smelled like… _Ericka_. She smelled like her. The smell of patchouli filled his nose. He was no dog, but if he hand to hit the nail over, it was her.

“Heh… forgive me,” Dracula said, “but I noticed you’re wearing a familiar perfume that my… my Ericka would wear.”

“What?” Linda said in confusion before her eyes dilated, “OH! Oh yeah I got it on the home shopping network and it’s just a nice scent,” she said, obviously lying through her teeth. She had to tell Ericka about not wearing that perfume.

“I know this is going to be a very weird question,” Dracula asked, taking Linda’s hand, in which Linda had turned red with nervousness, “but is Ericka here? Is she okay? I just need to know!”

“I only met Ericka last year during Christmas time. I don’t have her number or anything…” Linda lied, “I’m… I’m sorry.”

Dracula had lowered his head and sighed, “I’m sorry… I just thought she would have been here… that she would have just run away and needed space.”

Linda saw the pain in his demeanor, his eyes looking down sorrowfully, “Drac…”

Dracula looked up, looking slightly hopeful.

Linda sighed, “you better get going. You don’t wanna miss your flight.” Dracula sighed and nodded. He soon left with Johnny and Dennis, Johnny driving the car. 

“That was a pretty long talk with mom. What’d you two say?” Johnny asked, the man driving out of the community.

“I… I thought for some reason Ericka would be here…” Dracula said, "the scent of your mother smelled exactly like Ericka." Johnny having jerked the wheel a bit.

“Serious? Here?” Johnny asked, “I mean Santa Cruz is a nice area and everything, but I don’t think this would be the area she would live at. Besides, my mom has been wearing the same perfume for years, she would never change it up.” 

“And your mother looked like she was going to say something,” Dracula said in suspicion.

“I don’t know, Drac. My mom isn’t one to hide stuff from me,” Johnny said. “Hopefully we can go home and get back on track… a _little_.”

“Yeah…”

Meanwhile, Ericka was at home, walking back and forth in her living room, a nail between her teeth as she was nervous. Her hair out and unkempt slightly. Linda had come into the house, Ericka sighing, “he didn’t suspect anything.”

“‘Didn’t suspect anything’,” Linda said in disbelief, “honey your perfume was so strong on me he noticed something was off.”

“He didn’t follow you did he?” Ericka asked.

“No… he headed back home,” Linda said, “I know you’ve made your mind up about not telling anyone about the baby, but you can’t live your life in hiding.” 

“I don’t know…” Ericka said, her cheeks flushed.

“If you won’t do it for you… do it for this little one,” Linda said, a hand on Ericka’s belly, “they’re gonna wanna run around and explore the world, but they need a mother who's not afraid to live her life…” 

Ericka had thought about it for a good few seconds. What quality of life would she and the baby have if she was afraid of someone from the hotel finding out about her child? “You’re right… I’m not gonna be afraid anymore.” 

“That’s my girl,” Linda said. As soon as they stopped speaking, another kick against Ericka’s inner belly had brushed against the women’s hands. They smiled at each other and embraced each other.

“Thank you so much for being there for me,” Ericka said against her shoulder, a tear strolling down her cheek.

“Anytime, hon…”


	10. Naive; Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the experience of dealing with physical pain, Ericka underestimates what it is to give birth to a human child; Dracula gets rid of some painful reminders from his past.

_Three Months Later_

“That’s right, Ericka! Work it!” Melly encouraged the expecting mother. Ericka was on a stool holding her large torpedo of a baby belly, her breast being scantily clad in a white lace shall. She had her hair in a french twist, her curls sitting on her forehead.

It only seemed about seven months ago Ericka was not open to change and struggled with becoming a single mother. But having been encouraged to live her life fully inspire of the heartache she held for so long, she was ready to take life by the reigns and ride it into happiness. Now she was doing a baby belly photo shoot on a lovely December evening. “How’s this for a pose?” she asked, twisting her body to make herself look like a 50s pin-up star.

“You are definitely rocking that baby belly, Ericka,” Melly said, taking pictures on her phone and editing them. 

“Now let’s do another close up of my belly!” Ericka said, getting up from the stool. 

“Ericka, we did like fifty of those,” Melly chuckled, showing her the collection of baby belly photos. 

“I know but I wanna have memories of my belly before it leaves me soon,” she said, rubbing her baby belly softly. “I’m really gonna miss this belly.” 

“Don’t be sad, you’re gonna have a baby come out of that belly! Isn’t that great?” Melly said with excitement.

“It’s super great, and I have everything planned too,” Ericka said. She had placed on a robe and had grabbed a small booklet. “I’ve been reading up on the birthing experiences and there were several that crossed my mind; first is some squatting position, and I catch the baby from underneath me. The second one is water birth. I’ll have some cute little sunflowers and some music playing while I give birth to my baby.”

“All of these births sound natural,” Melly said, “do you want to do a natural birth?”

“Yes,” Ericka said, “I’m so prepared for this.”

“Don’t you think that it’ll be dangerous considering this is your first time giving birth?” she asked, “I mean what if the baby gets breached or you start to hemorrhage.”

“I’ve faced many dangerous in my years of living, I’m sure this won’t be hard,” Ericka said, “besides, the very same muscles for pooping are the same for labor, so technically I’m pooping out a baby,” Ericka said, laughing at herself, “poop baby, I’m funny.”

“Rrrright,” Melly said, “still, it doesn’t hurt to call a doctor when the baby comes.” 

“If push comes to shove I will, in the meantime, should I get a kiddy pool or a regular pool?” Ericka said, showing her pictures of a child’s inflatable swimming pool and an adult swimming pool.

“The adult one…” Melly said.

_Hotel Transylvania_

It was a cold and cloudy December day in hotel, Dracula spending the day awake. He wasn’t supposed to be, however. He knows that. But he knew no one would come in to see him, so there was not worry. He could remember a year ago around this time he and Ericka spend the evening running around the village area and eating mici with one another. He remembered getting her those necklaces as well. 

He also remembered the heartache he caused Ericka when he accused her of going back to killing monsters.

So many things he could have done differently with her. He could have welcomed her a little better when she first came to the hotel. He could have been the one to show her around instead of Johnny. And most importantly, he could have eased Mavis’s worries about her being a Van Helsing and never show her that damned archive room. He had stood up and had gotten dressed. 

He had headed into the library and open that door. He soon was met with the archives of all the monster slayings Abraham Van Helsing had inflicted on the monster community. He had used his powers to drag out the books that were there. He knew there were more copies in the world but these copies were horrible reminds of what had happened in the past. He had taken the books outside and placed them in a hearse and had driven passed the forest. Luckily the sun was clouded, so he didn’t feel his skin burn. He had soon found a small river and had dumped them there, their pages becoming submerged. 

He had sighed and had stepped back in the hearse, having felt himself become content with what he had done. He had parked the hearse in front of the fountain and had flown to his room, where he had laid down in his coffin and closed his eyes, his heart at ease.

_Back in Santa Cruz_

Ericka was in a long pajama dress and had a cardigan on. She had pushed all her furniture apart to make room for the birthing area. She was excited about this chapter to finally start. She read the books, she learned online. She was ready for it all. She had stopped and looked at the living room. She was just so proud of herself. “two more months to go!” she said to her belly, her hand rubbing it slowly, “I can’t wait to meet you… I’m gonna love you and hold you and give you all that I didn’t have. I’m gonna tell you every day that I love you… and nothing will separate us…”

A kick had pressed against her hand, smiling and tearing up. 

“I’ll see you soon …”


	11. A Monster-Human Legacy: Part I: Ericka Goes Into Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka is invited to dinner by John Seward, learning some interesting things about the doctor; Ericka is about to learn birth comes with a lot of surprises.

The next few days, Ericka was becoming anxious for the arrival of her first child. She could herself burst out the seams, her stomach filled with butterflies, though it was the child making her feel this way. She had distracted herself for a bit, having gone to the salon and getting her hair cut in her unique pixie cut with her seven stylized curls. She had purchased some foods to get her cravings out of the way, and even ordered some comics to pass the time. She was moving around.

She was laying in her bed, looking at the comic books, and had sighed. “This is getting boring.” 

She had reached over her nightstand and grabbed a piece of paper from a receipt she had. She took out a coin and scratched off the lettering to make space for her a list. She put one side boy’s names and another girl’s names. She started to place some names down on the boys' list, immediately putting Dracula’s name. She had maid a sound of disapproval as it would be too obvious that he was his kid. She then put down some other names. They were just names she had in her head for a while. She soon went to the girls’ list and started to put down some names. She started to think of the women who have helped her be strong enough to get through this: Linda and Melly. She had finished her list and had placed it in her nightstand.

She had heard her house phone ring in which she got up and had sauntered downstairs and had grabbed it, “yes?”

“ _Ericka, it’s me, Seward,_ ” he said very calmly on the phone.

“Seward, hi,” she said softly, sitting on her couch, “how are you?”

“ _I’m quite alright, and you? I know being seven months can be hard on the joints_ ,” he said with a chuckle.

“It’s a process, but I got this pregnancy thing down packed,” she said, crossing her legs like a teen girl talking with her gal pal.

“ _Oh do you_?” he said with a laugh, “ _Well that’s good because I was hoping tonight you come over to my home, have some dinner_.”

“Oh Seward that’s lovely, but I just finished having dinner,” Ericka said with a voice of sincere apology, “I hope that’s alright.”

“ _Oh there’s_ ** _nothing_** _for you to be sorry about,_ ” he said, “ _its a shame though; I made the most delicious pot roast, and I thought you might enjoy it_.”

“Hmmm,” Ericka said with a soft tone, “I could go for a little bit.”

“ _Excellent_ ,” he said with jubilance, “ _I’ll set a plate ready_.”

Ericka had smiled and hung up, putting on maternity clothes and some slip on to go to Seward’s address. She soon found herself in front of his home ringing his doorbell. The door opened wide, Seward in slacks and a button-down shirt.

“Aren’t a little dress up for a just a simple dinner amongst friends?” Ericka said with a smug grin.

“I always like to keep an appearance for the people I’m around,” he said, “come in, milady.” 

She had smiled and walked in, closing the door slowly and locking it, “do sit down, my dear. I don’t want those pretty ankles being swollen.”

Ericka sat down at the dining room table, her eyes looking around at his decor. She noticed little things like aviation figurines and a private pilot license. She saw a hunting license as well. “You must have done so much in your youth,” Ericka said, being astounded by all of his achievements.

“Oh, I have. I’m planning on venturing out again. An old friend of mine called me up, begging me to help him out with some game,” Seward said, setting Ericka’s plate nicely with garnishes.

“Oh really. What’s stopping you?” Ericka asked.

The sound of a knife had cut down on some cooked potatoes, “I have to tie up loose ends here.”

Ericka had nodded and had relaxed in her seat, “how long will that be?”

“I have a feeling things will wrap up soon enough,” the doctor said, “your entree, mademoiselle.”

“Merci monsieur,” Ericka said, looking down at the food, “the garnish looks lovely.”

“Thank you, dear, I hope you enjoy my cooking even more,” Seward charmed the woman. They two finally sat together, the sounds of dinner forks and spoons scooping and stabbing the meat on their plates. Ericka was silent as she was enjoying her food very much.

“You quite the mouse over there,” Seward pointed out, “its good isn’t it.”

“Yes, it is,” Ericka said, a little morsel in her right cheek. “Its _very_ good. The best I’ve ever had actually.”

“Well hopefully once your little bundle of joy comes into the world, you might need a second plate,” the doctor insisted.

“That’s nice actually,” Ericka said, “but I was hoping to go and find the father of my child and reconcile things with him.”

“That may strike a problem, as the baby’s immune system will not be strong enough to travel. When the child is born, you should wait around three to six months.”

“Wow… this baby stuff is really important, huh?” Ericka said, feeling a little anxious, “no worries, I have Linda and Melly to help.”

“Oh but you can’t depend on them forever, can you?” Seward said, “you’re a strong woman, you’ll handle this like a champ as you’ve already done.”

“Right,” she said as she looked down at her plate, “I'm going to go and use the bathroom.”

“The bathroom is down the hallway to your right,” he said.

Ericka had nodded and gotten up waddling through the hallway and found the bathroom. She had opened the door and sat down, releasing herself and feeling her color chain. looked around at the style of Seward’s home, seeing old pictures of Amsterdam, Netherlands. She used to travel about on her own when her great-grandfather would send her off to explore her surroundings in becoming a true monster hunter. 

She had finished up and went to wash her hands, When she looked down, she noticed a heavy amount of blood on her hands, to which she had gasped.

Seward was in the kitchen cleaning the plates when he heard a scream from the bathroom. Seward had jumped, dropping a plate on the door and shattering. Seward did not care for the broken plate as he knew something was wrong with Ericka. He ran into the bathroom, seeing Ericka’s hands trembling and stained in blood.

“I’m taking you to the hospital!”

_Linda and Mike’s House_

Linda was in bed watching tv with her husband when her phone rang. “Yes?” Linda started. She had soon started to look panicked, “we’ll be right there!” she said before hanging up, “Mike, get up! We’re going to the hospital.”

“What? Why?” Mike said, seeing Linda jump out of the bed and putting on her shoes, not even changing out of her pajamas.

“Ericka’s having the baby,” she said, grabbing a duffel bag filled with diapers and bottles and other essentials.

“What do you mean ‘she’s having the baby’? She’s barely begun her third trimester,” Mike said, getting up as well and placing his shoes.

“I know, but Seward just called me and said she was bleeding a lot,” Linda said, soon heading downstairs and out the house to the car. She had gone to call Melly, but she did not answer. “Melly! Come to the hospital, Ericka’s having the baby!” she said in the voice mail.

_Meanwhile at a Santa Cruz Hospital_

Due to Ericka’s bleeding, Ericka was taking into the delivery room. And since Seward was technically her doctor, he was present with her. Ericka’s clothes were swapped for a hospital gown, her legs on stirrups. There was a midwife there as well, having on her gear, “alright Ms. Van Helsing, I want you to give me a nice big push when you hit ten centimeters in dilation, okay?”

“O-Okay,” she said, holding onto the bedside rails, though Seward had taken her hand and caressed it. The midwife had sat right between Ericka’s trembling legs, “how many centimeters am I now?” Ericka asked.

“You’re seven, but we’re gonna wait a little bit,” the midwife said, Ericka in frustration throwing back her head as she just wanted to have the now, “but I’m still seven months.”

“We’ll incubate the baby once it’s born, but right now we need to get you up to ten centimeters,” the midwife said.

Soon after Linda and Mike came rushing into the delivery room, “Honey! We’re here!” Linda said.

“Linda!” Ericka said, her hand reaching out for her. Linda had taken her hand, “I’m so happy you’re here,” she said.

“I am too,” Linda said, tears in her eyes.

Ericka looked around to see where Melly was at, “where’s your daughter?”

“I left her a message on her voicemail. but the darn girl never picks up her phone,” she said, “Mike, call Melly,” she asked her husband. 

“Ms. Van Helsing, its time,” the midwife said, “you’re ten centimeters.”

“Okay…” Ericka said.

And so it began; Ericka would be told to push every time she held her breath. She had felt herself push an inch or two out. Seward encouraged her, Linda wiping off the sweat on her forehead. Her cheeks were drained of color as she lost a lot of blood. Seward was looking down to see the progress Ericka was doing. "you're doing great” Seward said with a smile.

Ericka gave breathy laughs, but still kept focused. “Now come on I need you to push a few more times,” the midwife said, Ericka nodded as she had given her some more pushes. The final pushes were rough on her person, Ericka turning red and nearly giving out. She let out a loud scream, feeling a slight release out of her birth canal. She had panted, a silence falling in the delivery room…

Until the sound of a wailing disrupted it.

Ericka and Linda gasped, the midwife holding a small and pale baby girl. She cried out her little hands and fingers clenched as she was exposed to the cold. "Congratulations, it's a girl," the midwife said, handing the baby to Ericka. Ericka cried and laugh in joy as she finally had her little baby girl. She had thin black hair head like her father, her eyes closed but she saw the slight glimmer of blue in them.

“She's beautiful….” Ericka said in a whisper, Linda smiling as she was sp proud of Ericka.

“She is, but there’s no time for celebration. You got another one on coming,” the midwife urged.

Silence once again between all five adults, Ericka’s eyes dilated and her mouth hanging open. “I’m sorry, **what**?” Ericka said.

“You’re more babies, ma’am,” the midwife clarified.

Linda looked ecstatic for Ericka, a huge smile on her face while Ericka was pale in the face. She started to feel herself lose her breath, her hand on the back of her baby’s head and the other still holding onto Seward. She started to have difficulty hearing, and that was when she had fainted.

“ ** _ERICKA_**!”


	12. A Monster-Human Legacy: Part II: A Package Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three new additions in Ericka's life, Ericka hopes to raise them with the love and care that every child needs; Johnny gets a surprising voicemail from Santa Cruz.

_The meadow was wide, an abundance of sunflowers facing the sun. Ericka was in a white dress that stopped at her ankles. She was back home in the Netherlands, a small cottage near by that looked like someone was in it, smoking coming out of the chimney. She had looked as if she was searching for someone. “Come out, come out, where ever you are,” she said as she squinted her eyes to a face around. She soon heard a little giggle, looking around to see nothing behind her. She went to that area just to be sure._

_She then heard the giggle again, Ericka whipping her head around to see a tuff of black hair sticking out, smirking as she found them. She had slowly crept up on it and reached out, “gotcha!”_

_A loud but playful scream was made by that of a little girl, who was no younger than three years old. She wore a similar dress to Ericka, having some grey undertones. She had short black hair and large blue eyes. “Mommy you found me!” she said with such a sweet voice._

_“Mommy loves you,” Ericka said to her, cradling her daughter’s head and smiled, “mommy loves you very much…”_

_“I love you too, mommy,” the little girl said._

_“Ericka…”_

_“Ericka!”_

_“_ ** _ERICKA_**!”

Ericka had opened her eyes, looking around and squinting her eyes as she had lights in her face. She had looked around, Linda looking at her and patting her forehead. “Ericka, are you okay?”

Ericka looked down, her baby girl sitting on top of her chest, and looked down to see the midwife handling her, “w-what happened?”

“You just had your first baby!” Linda recapped for the dazed mother, “and now you’re having _another_ baby.”

“Another…” Ericka said. The baby that was on her chest was taken away by a nurse to be cleaned up, and being swaddled in a pink blanket. Ericka had started to gain back her strength and began to push again, the midwife seeing another baby coming out of Ericka. After a few pushes, the midwife pulled a little baby boy, black hair, and blue eyes like his sister. She had a set of twins that looked like Dracula. 

“We got a boy!” the midwife said, looking at Ericka. The midwife had placed the baby on her chest, Ericka holding him and tearing up once again as he was beautiful, “okay, I know you’re tired but we need to do one more, okay?”

“One more _what_!” Linda said as she looked at the midwife, “can’t you see she’s exhausted?”

“She only has one more baby left, and I think this one is gonna be an easy push,” the midwife said. With just three simple pushes, the next and final baby was out. But this one did not sport black hair and was not pale like the twins. This one had fair skin and light blonde hair, her lips were rosy and her eyes blue with the faintest hint of brown in them. “You got another girl, Ms. Van Helsing.”

Ericka had taken this baby instead of it being handed to her. She had held her close, the baby silent, and her little hand touching on her chest to hold her mother. The baby was unfortunately taken away to be cleaned up, a pink blanket around her as well. Ericka looked down, finally able to see over her stomach after months. Ericka had sighed in relief as it was over. She looked over at the babies and closed her eyes.

_A Few Hours Later_

Three babies were added to the monster-human legacy. 

The babies were swaddled in blue and pink blankets, though they seemed like they were trying to escape. Ericka was cleaned up by nurses as she was weak from giving birth. Luckily Linda was there to put on her clothes. She just wore a white dress, having the hospital socks on. She looked over at her babies and smiled. 

All that discomfort, all that pain she was feeling, was because she was caring more than one baby. She couldn’t believe it. She just stared at them, hearing them coo and try to escape their warm blankets. Linda and Melly were at the threshold of the room, anxious to see the babies, “can we come in?” Melly asked.

“Yes,” Ericka said, looking back at them. The two women had scampered toward Ericka and looked over at the babies, awing at how precious they were.

“You sure know how to make cute babies,” Linda complimented, “you got two that look like Drac and a special little one for you.”

“I try,” she joked back. “I still can’t believe I had triplets.”

“Well technically you had a set of twins and a baby,” Linda correct, “the doctor said it was very rare for those cases to happen. And had the babies been had any later then it would have cause some problems.”

“I don’t want a recap,” she said, still in shock of how she had three babies. 

“Sorry if I wasn’t here,” Melly interjected, “I didn’t receive any voicemail from my mom. I first heard about the labor when dad called.”

“I know honey,” Linda said, “I must have accidentally left a voice message to lone of the neighbors.”

“It doesn’t matter,. You all been there for me every step of the way. And I’m not gonna lie, I don’t how I feel now that I have three babies here with me…. and I feel like my body was crushed by a sixteen wheeler,” Ericka said, her hands on her back.

“I had seven boys so I understand,” Linda said to her with a reassuring smile, “anyways, I’m gonna go down to the cafeteria and see what’s there to eat, I’m starving.”

Melly stayed behind to look at the babies closer. “Did you pick names for them?”

“I did, but I didn’t bring my list. I didn’t think I would be giving birth any time soon,” she said as she had chuckled. 

“Well what names do you really want,” she said as she reached to touch a baby, “may i?”

“Of course,” Ericka said, Melly having reached down to pick up the blonde haired infant. Melly had felt her shift in her touch, making soft sounds. “For the twins I thought of two nice name. Josephine for the baby girl, and Bram for the baby boy.”

“Oh my god, yes!” Melly said, accidentally waking up the baby in her arms. The baby had started to whimper and soon began to wail, Melly being visibly upset at her innocent wrong doing, “i’m sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Ericka said as she took the baby and started to rock her back and forth, she had softly shushed the baby. Melly had turned red with embarrassment.

“Um… what’s here name?” Melly asked, trying to change the subject.

“This little one, is named Eloise…” Ericka said, looking at the baby girl with love in her eyes. “I can’t believe I created these babies…”

“I’m so happy for you,” Melly said, a hand on her shoulder.

“I just wish that Dracula knew how beautiful his children were…” Ericka said, a tear running down her cheek. Melly had puller her by the shoulder, Ericka hiding her face in Melly’s shoulder.

_Hotel Transylvania_

Johnny was asleep in his bed with Mavis. He and her had reconciled when he came back from Santa Cruz those three months ago. They talked and they realized that there was no reason fighting each other and being angry. Johnny and Mavis both compromised and were now closer than ever.

It was day time where they were at, Johnny being the first one to get up and do some work around the hotel. He had went to make himself some breakfast in their kitchen when he saw his phone. He had involuntarily opened up his feeds, but noticed a notification from his mom. He had cocked his head back and chuckled. He assumed it was something about visiting for the holidays and what not. 

He had opened the voicemail and had listened to it.

_Melly! Come to the hospital, Ericka’s having the baby!_

Johnny had cocked his head again, his eyes closed for a moment before he replayed the message again.

_Melly! Come to the hospital, Ericka’s having the baby!_

He listened to it again.

_Melly! Come to the hospital, Ericka’s having the baby!_

_Melly! Come to the hospital, Ericka’s having the baby!_

_Melly! Come to the hospital, Ericka’s having the baby!_

He listened to it multiple times before it actually sunk in. His mother’s behavior, Dracula smelling Ericka on his mother, and lastly being hesitant having Johnny over for the week. He had his hands through his hair, knowing deep in his gut something was off at that week with his mother.

Ericka was _there_.

And he missed her by just a few seconds.

“This is _so_ not cool,” Johnny said, his face paling.


	13. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just days after giving birth to the babies, Ericka is given an incredible offer by Seward, much to her surprise; Mavis finds the note.

After a few days in the hospital, Ericka and her babies were finally ready to go back home. Linda had bought over her car seat so she can transfer the babies. With this new surprise, Ericka was needing to buy more things. More diapers, more baby clothes, and more miscellaneous items. She was in a pair of beige khakis and a white t-shit, feeling comfortable in regular clothes now. She had looked at her three babies, who all had little onesies on. 

“You look ravishing,” a man said behind her. Ericka had jumped and whipped her head back to see Seward. He was in a sweater vest and a white shirt with slacks.

“Oh, hi Seward,” Ericka said, trying to not sound disappointed.

“How are you?” he asked her as he had a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m fine, just getting ready to go back to the house,” she said, stretching as she was a little bit tired, “thank you for being there for me… I appreciate it a lot.”

“D’oh there’s no need to be so sappy on me,” he said, “that’s my job after all as a doctor,” he said, fixing her a curl resting on her cheek. Ericka didn’t react to it at all, as it was just a simple gesture.

“Right,” she said. She had looked back at the babies and had picked up little Eloise, who was wide-eyed and cooing for her mother.

“Looks like you have a little mini-you,” Seward said, looking at the baby attentively.

“Yeah,” Ericka said, her hand securing the back of Eloise’s head and the other cupping her bottom. “I think she’s going to be the weakest one…”

“How so?” Seward asked, “do you have medical issues in your family? The father perhaps?” 

Ericka, having been lost for a moment, had spoken again, “o-oh what I meant was that her father… has a lot of things going on with him. He’s… allergic to the sun, and can’t digest garlic…” she said. “H-He’s immunocompromised.”

“Hmmm, yes yes that does strike a problem,” Seward said, “no matter. The babies will build up their immune system, so whatever comes along we’ll be prepared for it.”

“ _W-We_?” Ericka said, turning red.

“My dear Ericka, I know we’ve only known each other for a short time, and you just had your babies,” Seward started, pulling her by her shoulders close to him, “but it would mean a great deal to me if you were to accompany back home to the Netherlands.”

“W-What?” Ericka said, pulling away from Seward and clutching Eloise close to her.

“You now have three children to take care of and they need a _strong_ father figure in their life,” Seward said with ambition.

“They _will_ have one, I just need to sort some things out,” Ericka said, turning away from Seward and focusing on Eloise, her eyes scanning the area as best as she could with her vision. It was no secret that her family's ancestral home was surely in Amsterdam, Netherlands, but to go back with her child would be a lot to ask of her. To once again uproot herself from Santa Cruz and back to Amsterdam would be a difficult task.

“I just don’t want you to do this alone,” Seward said, looking down, “single mothers with no help usually end up becoming frustrated, and may take it out on their children.”

“Oh no no no no,” Ericka started, turning around to face him, “I may have been scared at the beginning of my pregnancy, but it’s different now. I can’t afford to be scared. I have to do this,” Ericka spoke with determination, “besides, you were the one that said that a ‘strong woman” like me can take it like a champ.”

“I did say that,” he validated, “but now the variables have changed. You now have three babies to take care of. If it was one baby that would be manageable, but here you are.”

Ericka began to think about it. What if Seward was right? Ericka would need help in how to take care of the baby hands on. She had bit her lip and had turned around again, “I wanna go back home to my house.”

“As you wish,” Seward said, getting her belongs and placing the babies in the car seat. 

They soon headed off to Ericka’s house, where she was dropped off by Seward. She took her new babies back home, looking around. “It just us now,” she said, looking down at her babies. She had gone to wash the babies, Ericka thinking about a lot of things, and where she would feel most safe at.

The evening came in, Ericka putting the babies to sleep having gone to bed and laid down. She had reached over her nightstand, taking a look at her phone. She had rarely used it and didn’t even bother to look through it. She went to her messages and saw a few picture messages. She saw all of her photos that Linda had taken of Ericka giving birth. 

Ericka looked through more photos and had selected them to put up on her QikPik account. She posted the first three photos of her babies in a compilation with Ericka holding them all on her chest. She had placed on a summary of them and their birthday. 

She had closed her phone off and had rested her head on her pillow, falling asleep easily. 

_Hotel Transylvania_

It was the AM shift for Dracula and the other monsters, Mavis getting on the clock and doing her share of the duties. Dracula had recovered physically from his injuries way back in May and had forgiven his daughter. He and Mavis were talking, but they were awkward with one another.

Mavis was at the front of the check-in desk for arriving guest, Dracula talking to a knight. Johnny had made his wait down the stairs, still reeling from his revelation about Ericka. His hair was messier than usual, and he had a bit of a five o’clock shadow. 

Dracula had notice and sped to Johnny, “Jonathan, my boy, how are you?” he asked with sincere interest.

“AHHHH-“ Johnny yelped, clutching his chest, “I’m… I’m good! I _definitely_ didn’t just find out a few days ago something crazy and life-changing hahahahaha!“ Johnny was on the edge, ready to snap.

“Johnny, are you okay?” Dracula asked, “you seem tired.” 

“Noooo, no way I’m all the way good,” Johnny said, his eyes darting around to avoid eye contact.

“Hey Johnny,” Mavis said from behind, Johnny jumping and skidding down the stairs.

“What is wrong with you people?! Scaring me like that,” Johnny snapped, soon storming off and heading into the dining area. 

Mavis and Dracula had cocked their heads but didn’t pay any mind, “so dad, I was wondering since we’re almost finished with tending to the guests, I was thinking that maybe we can have dinner, just you and I.”

“That sounds wonderful, my Mavy, but I have some things to take care of with the Gremlins, and I need to get Mr. Hydraberg a new room and-“

“I took care of all of those tasks, I just wanna spend some time with my dad,” she said as she took his hand, looking at him, “please?”

Dracula looked into her eyes, seeing how sweet she looked, “d’oh my little tarantula, of course. Say Hunchbacks?”

“You got it. I’ll set up a reservation,” Mavis said, turning into a bat and speeding off. Dracula had smiled and headed to his room, fixing himself up for his daddy-daughter date. He opened her drawer and went to find a different ascot to wear, only to find that dried up sunflower.

He picked it up, along with a note attached to it. He had read it over and over again the tears having drained the ink out. It was the letter Ercika left him before she left him. He had held it close to his chest, wanting to feel close to her somehow. “Ericka… I miss you so much,” he said in the air softly, “I miss your smile. I miss your touches. I miss everything about you… please, come back to me.”

“Dad?”

Dracula jumped, the note falling to the floor. He had turned around and saw Mavis standing there. She had changed from her work attire to an evening dress. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, my honey,” Dracula said, wiping his eyes.

“Who were you talking to just now?” she said, stepping forward and hearing a crinkly sound underneath her feet. She looked down and picked it up to read it. Mavis had turned red, her eyes tearing up.

“Mavy, don’t cry,” Dracula said, his hand on her cheeks.

“She left so you and I could be okay…” Mavis said, soon bursting into tears. Dracula pulled her in close, consoling her.

“Shhhhh, it’s okay, everything is going to be okay,” Dracula said.

“ _No it’s not_ ,” She said in his chest, “ _I threatened her and made her feel so bad for being a Van Helsing_.” 

“Mavis, that’s the past, we made up,” Dracula said, but only half-heartedly, still not having Ericka here.

“No dad,” Mavis said, pushing him away, “I did this…”

Dracula had tried to change the subject, “why don’t we just eat something from the dining area, forget Hunchbacks,” he said, “I don’t want you to be upset anymore.” Dracula took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped her face. 

“Can I have mom’s monster ball soup?” Mavis asked.

“Of course, my devil chops,” Dracula said, taking her hand and smiling.


	14. The Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite learning about motherhood and raising a regular baby, Ericka believes one of her children may not be as strong as her other two due to a certain monster bloodline; Mavis and Johnny have a misunderstanding.

It was all new for Ericka and her little ones. She had found herself being completely devoted to taking care of her children. It was a few days into January, a full month since the babies were born. She wanted to be there for all of their milestones, especially Eloise. Just like Dennis, Eloise looked more human than her father’s side of the family. She knew she would have to hover over her like a helicopter since she may not have her father’s genes. 

She also had created a system for her babies when it came to breastfeeding. When it was time for the twins to have their feeding, she would strictly have them drink from the bottle. She purchased a breast pump specifically for this task. As for Eloise, she would breastfeed her regularly, Eloise latching on to her mother. Now there was no need to sugar coat it, she felt awful for separating the babies from each other, but she needs to keep Eloise safe from Bram and Josephine if they ever get control of their powers. 

Ericka was feeding Bram when the doorbell rang. She was in a robe and a long nightgown. It was the evening, so she didn’t think to expect people to come to her house at this time. She had carried Bram with her to the door, looking through the peephole and smile. She opened the door skillfully to see Linda and Melly. “Happy new year!” Ericka said as she held her son. He was in a light grey fleece onesie with blue soles.

“Happy new year, sweetie,” Linda said, looking at Bram, “and happy new year to you, handsome,” she said in a baby voice.

“Come on in, you guys,” Ericka said, letting the girls in and resuming her feeding. 

“So how’s your one-month milestone with the kiddies?” Linda asked

“Milestones?” Ericka asked in confusion.

“You know, every month the kids are supposed to be building up their motor skills and stuff. By now they should be moving their head around and moving their arms,” Linda said, Ericka looking a bit concerned.

“ _Or_ they could be delayed. Some babies don’t reach their milestones and that’s okay,” Melly said.

“That too, that too,” Linda said.

“I mean, I’m just happy that they can make sounds and stuff,” Ericka said, Bram having drunk the whole bottle.

“You’re not gonna breastfeed Bram?” Linda asked.

“I don’t think I can. I mean you have to remember Dracula is a vampire, and I don’t exactly wanna turn into a vampire, so I don’t think that breastfeeding him and Josephine is a good idea,” Ericka explained, “so I bought a breast pump to solve that problem.”

“And what about Eloise? Are you gonna do the same for them?” Melly asked.

“No. I’m gonna breastfeed her only,” Ericka said shortly.

“You do realize that Dennis is _also_ half-vampire,” Linda said, “its the same situation between you and Dracula.”

“Yeah but think about it. Mavis’s parents are both vampires, and she’s two halves of both of them. And yes Johnny and Mavis did have Dennis and he is two halves of them. But Dracula is a very powerful vampire, so Dracula is two thirds and I’m one third. Eloise is that one third and Bram and Josephine is two-thirds of him,” Ericka said.

“OOOOOh,” Linda said, Melly thinking about it.

“So wait, are you _scared_ that they may be fully vampire?” Melly asked.

“No no no, I’m not scared at all. I just want to make sure that I don’t get turned into a vampire,” Ericka said. She had soon placed Bram on her shoulder, a towel on her shoulder so she could burp him.

“Well, you definitely know what you’re doing. We just came by to check up on you and the babies. I also got you a belated Christmas present,” Ericka said, giving Ericka a fairly large box. 

“Oh thank you, Linda, this means a lot to me,” Ericka said.

“I also have a gift to go along with it,” Melly said, giving her a smaller box, “you’ll love it.”

Ericka had smiled and taken the boxes, the Van Helsing smiling so. They left the house, Ericka having put Bram down for his nap and soon opening her boxes. She had received a nice white dress with faint sunflower accents in it, along with three little outfits for the babies. Ericka had then opened the small box, seeing a little collapsable locket. She had read the note inside of it.

_I hope that this gift will give you much comfort during this difficult times. I took the liberty of putting the babies’ pictures in the first three empty spots. I left one open just in case you wanted to put someone else there. - Melly_

Ericka had raised an eyebrow but smiled, opening the lockets and gasping at the beautiful pictures. They were clear and beautiful to look at. As said, a spot was open to putting a picture of her desire. She had grabbed her hone and texted Melly, saying thank you in all caps. Ericka looked inside the box, seeing pictures of herself in the shape of the open space. She had also found pictures of Dracula in the box. Ericka had sighed, her heart sinking at the beautiful gesture.

She had placed a picture of Dracula in the empty space of the necklace, feeling closer to Dracula. She knew the children were an extension of him, so she wanted him with her all the time. She had gotten up and entered her bedroom looking down at her babies, in the bassinet. They were next to each other, Eloise in the middle of the twins. Ericka had picked up Eloise and had placed her on her chest. 

“I need to protect you for a little while, just until you’re older,” she said to her. The baby responded with a coo, “I know I know you’re just as much a Dracula than they are, but I just need you to be with me for a while, okay?” she said to her kissing the top of her head. She felt the soft strands of her hair tickle her upper lip, in which she had wiggled her lip. 

She soon got a text from Melly, and smiled as she was thinking of Ericka and thought it would be nice to wear something to be near him. Ericka had replied with a heart, and soon turned her phone off. She had placed the baby in her bassinet but had thought of something. “Maybe I should get another bassinet just for you,” she said to Eloise, the baby’s arms moving about in response, “I know that’s not good but I don’t want you to get hurt… not that I think your brother and sister are a danger to you, but I just want you to be safe…”

The baby had soon yawned, Ericka awing and telling it was time for bed, “Okay, okay, I’ll ket you sleep,” she said as she leaned down and kissed Eloise, then Josephine and lastly Bram. She had laid down in the bed and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep peacefully.

_Hotel Transylvania_

Johnny was on his phone, looking for any pictures of Ericka online. He was searching constantly, hoping to find a recent picture of her. He had sighed and had searched for whatever social media site he could possibly think of. He had then gone to his sister’s profile, which was just pictures of mom and dad and his brothers. He had gone to her friend’s list, looking through them all until he saw one username that called to him. The username was SunflowerMom. He had pressed on the profile, soon being met with few pictures. It was a few pictures of the house she was living in and some boxes. 

He went to her most recent picture and saw a compilation post of three little babies. “Oooooh…. myyyy… goooood,” Johnny said, seeing that she had three babies. Johnny had taken a pillow and screamed loudly into it, freaking out about the babies. He had pulled back, his face red and a vein on his forehead. 

“Johnny?”

Johnny jumped once again, turning around and looking at Mavis, who was in her nightgown. Johnny had grabbed his chest and had panted, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What are you doing up? The sun could kill you,” Johnny said.

“I just wanted to say good morning to you before I go to bed,” Mavis said, noticing his phone on a particular page, “Johnny, what are you looking at?”

“Huh?” Johnny said, looking at his phone and quickly closed the app, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Johnny-“ Mavis said, but had relaxed, “honey, we’re supposed to be honest with each other and tell each other everything.” She took his hand, rubbing it softly.

Johnny felt a ping of guilt hit him as Mavis was genuine, not that she was never genuine, “I don’t wanna keep asking questions, but… are you… _cheating_ on me?”

“Che- what?” Johnny said, putting his phone down, taking Mavis into his arms, “Mavis you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I would _never_ cheat on you. You’re sweet, you’re so full of life- there are so many things that you do that I think about,” Johnny confirmed, Mavis tearing up.

“I… I’m just… I’ve walked around so angry at you and dad, but I’m just mad at myself. I just want things to be back to normal.” She wiped her tired with the inside of her wrist, her lip quivering. It was then that Johnny pulled her back in and kissed Mavis’ ivory black lips, her hands holding his face as they shared a sweet and innocent kiss.

He pulled away, his thumb caressing her cheek, “I am _not_ stepping out on you, and I _never_ will,” Johnny said with affirmation, “you and Dennis are my world, my zing. I would die before the thought crossed my mind.”

“T-Then… who’s profile were you looking at?” Mavis asked. Johnny knew he would have to tell her eventually who it was. But things were getting back to normal, and this could be too much for Dracula to handle.

“I… I can’t tell you,” Johnny said, his face bracing for her reply, “I just… I don’t think right now with your dad still at the place where he’s at it would good.”

“Johnny please… just tell me,” Mavis said, “what does that profile have to do with my dad.”

“Mavis, I wanna tell you, I _really_ do, but I don’t know what would happen if you found out.” Johnny's face was grabbed gently, Mavis looking into his eyes.

“Please tell me…” Mavis was begging at this point, her eyes looking into his.

“I… I can’t tell you… I’m sorry,” he said as he soon ran off, Mavis looking at him. She noticed he left his phone, and without hesitation, went to open his phone. With only a millisecond of screen time, Johnny came back and grabbed the phone out of her hand, looking at her, “I said no! I’m not ready to tell you okay?!”

“O-Okay…” Mavis said, watching him leave. Mavis had felt herself get small, feeling useless at the moment. She started to chant to herself comply, though she felt a lump in her throat as she did so. “A zing never lies, a zing never lies, a zing never lies…”


	15. Honoring A Zing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka gets an unwarranted therapy session from Seward; Mavis plans to find Ericka, much to her aunts' disapproval.

“Who's my good boy?”

The baby beneath the proud mother was cooing and screaming in excitement as a rattle with wings had shaken in front of it. Its cheeks were dusted with a little bit of a warm color, his eyes wide and blue as he reached for its rattle. 

He and his sisters were about to reach their two-month mark, the send to last week of January closing in. Ericka was spending time with all of her babies, Bram getting some attention after his two sisters had their time. He was in a white shirt with light blue overalls. He had little socks to cover his feet. She herself wore a set of white pajamas with cream accents all over it She wore her locket around her neck, never taking it off as she vowed to have it on. Her hair was in a champagne gold bandana, covering all her head but left her signature curls.

The house was a mess, having some toys laying around and their play blankets and mobiles in the living room. Ericka had looked around, seeing all of the things that needed to be washed. The new mother had soon picked up Bram and saw that he needed a change. Having gone to clean him, she on some soft music to keep him still and distracted. Ericka cleaned him up, placed powder on him, and pulled on a new diaper, speaking to him with a motherly voice.

She had placed him in his bassinet with his sister, who was in a mirrored outfit but in lilac. Her hair was starting to come together, looking like a soft-serve swirl. Ericka had kissed her little nose, the baby getting exciting and kicking a bit, “oh you kickin’ momma? You kickin’ momma?” Ericka cooed at Josephine, her palms being weightless against Josephine’s little feet so that she could kick her freely. Ericka had pulled her up and kissed her head sweetly.

The doorbell had rung, Ericka fixing herself up and going to the door and looked through her peephole. It was Seward wearing a dark grey suit and a red tie. Ericka had opened the door, looking at the tall man. “Seward, haven’t seen you in a month, what’s been going on?”

“Just been doing doctorly things,” he said as he looked at her in an all-white ensemble, “getting married?”

The woman had snorted, her hand waving him, “stop. I’m just taking care of the Bram, Josephine, and Eloise.”

“Well you look absolutely _stunning_ in your maternal state; you’re practically _glowing_ ,” Seward said, looking at her attentively. 

“Aren’t you a little flirt,” she said, a smirk on her cheek, “what brings you here to the Van Helsing home?”

“Well I was hoping to come in and have a spot of tea and talk is all,” Seward asked, his hands clasped together.

“Uh sure,” Ericka said, letting the man in, looking at him as he entered in her home. “I don’t suppose you have anything else to do at the moment?”

“Nope, but I do wish to apologize for my sudden request of you coming with me,” Seward said, sitting at the little table in the kitchen Ericka had set up. 

“That’s okay, I knew you only wanted to help me out,” Ericka said, her back to him as she washed the baby bottles. Seward noticed this and spoke.

“I know you’re not very orthodox in raising the children, but I never suspected you of bottle feeding your children.” Ericka had dropped the bottle on the floor when Seward spoke. She had sucked her teeth and picked it up, getting a clean rag and pressing the wet spot down with her foot.

“I thought of just feeding Eloise through breastfeeding and Josephine and Bram could do bottle feeding.”

“Oh? How so?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Well I just wanted too,” Ericka said, not wanting to get really delve in the selfish and unfair reason for her choice.

“Ah, and are you giving them _your_ breastmilk, or are you giving them those commercial-advertised pediatric formulas that help ‘strengthen’ your child’s immune system-“ Seward was then interrupted. 

“Seward, I know your a doctor and all, and you're my friend…” Ericka started, her hands together in a civil manner, “but I would really appreciate it if you didn't ask so many questions about why I do certain things with the babies… it's just that-“

“I understand,” Seward cut off, “you do the things you do with the children because deep down you’re always doing things by yourself…”

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?” Ericka said.

“All your life you had to fight in order to survive, and it was all for nothing. In reality, you fought against normalcy and stability that you weren’t given as a child, and now you hope to give it to your children,” Seward said, triggering many things in the young Van Helsing.

“G-Get out,” Ericka said, holding the hem of her shirt, “now.”

“I’m… I’m sorry. I’m also a psychiatrist, and I almost feel like I’m on the job,” Seward said, the woman still waiting for him to leave.

“Just… leave…” Ericka said, turning her back to him again, her head hanging low.

Seward did as asked, leaving the woman to her lonesome. Ericka had her hand on her forehead, her eyes closed and tears streaming down her chins and her pointed chin. It triggered something in her, his words spoke to her, yet she denied it all. She held onto her locket around her neck, her heartbreaking for herself, especially the little girl who never got the things she needed.

She never got the love she needed from a mother, the strong arms of a father, or the reassurance that everything will be okay.

She mourned for herself.

_Hotel Transylvania_

“Alright you guys, let’s get down to business,” Mavis said. She had acquired all of her aunts in her bedroom. They all sat down and had some spleens in blankets and deviled lizard fingers. “I know I’ve been running the hotel for a little bit, but my dad is back.”

“That’s great hon,” Wanda said, sporting yet another pregnant belly, “did you make up with your dad too?”

“Yes, but I feel as though there are a lot of unresolved issues still boiling at the surface,” Mavis said. She had soon pulled out a dry erase board, showing a few things taped to it and some marker lines pointing to all them. 

“Uh, Mavis? What’s this?” Crystal asked.

“What do ya think it looks like? It’s a map,” Eunice said, legs crossed and long pink fingernails pointing at the board.

“Exactly,” Mavis praised her aunt, “but its’ not just any map. It’s a map of the Netherlands.

“Where are you going with this honey,” Wanda asked, looking intently at her work.

“Well, the only way to make things better with my dad is if Ericka were to come back to the hotel,” Mavis said, getting a skeleton hand for a pointer and pointed to the map, “and I know just where she’s at.”

“You do?” Crystal asked, “how do you know?”

“I had gone on the internet and searched for the name of Abraham Van Helsing. I found some links and it turns out he used to live in Amsterdam, Netherlands!” Mavis said, showing them a link to the area.

They all received a link and saw what looked like a large estate of land with a victorian-styled home.

“So this is where that no-good monster killer Abe lived at,” Eunice said, “unbelievable! I wonder what homes they have for sale”

“Auntie Eunice! This is not about houses!” Mavis said, her face stretched incredulously due to frustration, “the point is if Van Helsing Senior lives there, then Ericka must be there too?”

“But Mavis, how do you _know_?” Wanda asked.

“I just know she has to be there… and tonight I’m gonna fly to Amsterdam,” Mavis said. The women exclaimed in protest of Mavis's decision, making it obvious that this was not the right choice.

“But Mavis you don’t even know how the place looks like,” Wanda said, taking her face into her paws, “he and your dad fight so many times. Your dad would try and get away from him, but he always knew where he was at. Whether it was in the skies or in a cave, Abraham found him,” Wanda said.

“I get it, dad and Abraham fought for a long time, but still,” Mavis said, “I’m doing this… I _have_ to do this.”

“But why is it important for you to do this?” Eunice said, “what are you gaining outta this?”

“I’m honoring a zing,” Mavis said, pulling away and looking at a picture of her dad and frowned, “look, my mom and dad were once in love, but now he is in love with Ericka. And I don’t know why it was Ericka but… I know she made him feel happy. She made him feel loved, and he wasn’t gonna be alone anymore,” Mavis started. Her expression changed, angry and sorrow masking her pale canvas, “but _I_ got in the way, so _I_ have to do this.”

“Mavis,” Wanda said, but Crystal had stopped her from saying any more, allowing her to have her moment.

“This is the only way things will ever truly be normal,” Mavis said, looking through the window.

Eunice had soon placed her hand on Mavis’s shoulder, “you know, I remember one time Frank forgot our wedding anniversary. I got so mad at him I kicked him out. He was gone for a few days. I let him come back to the house, but it wasn’t normal after that,” Eunice said triggering herself and getting upset, but cooled down, “anyways, honey, the point is, even if you do find Ericka, she may not be comfortable coming back to the hotel. You need to work out what’s going on with yourself and then things will get okay again.”

“I intend to do all of that when she comes back to the hotel,” Mavis said. She had opened the window and had stepped on the ledge. She looked back at her aunts and sighed, “Tell Dennis and Dad I love them…” 

She jumped off into the night, turning into a bat and speeding off into the wilderness.

Wanda had looked out the window, “be safe…”


	16. On The Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavis goes to try and find Ericka, but her efforts are faltered when an elder is on her trail; Linda gives words of praise to the mother Van Helsing.

Due to the advanced speed inherited in vampires, Mavis had no trouble zooming through the forest and through towns during the night. She was in her bat form, not having any trouble getting through the night. But for a young flyer herself, she knew she would get tired. The Count's daughter found refuge on a thick branch and had propped herself on it to catch her breath. Turning back into her vampire physique, Mavis pulled out her phone from her pocket. She didn’t receive any messages from anyone, not Johnny or her dad. Good; she didn’t need anything holding her back.

Mavis went to her maps app, having set a location for Amsterdam, Netherlands. Having seen that she was only twenty hours away, and had frowned. Mavis had stood up begrudgingly and dove off the branch and turned back into a boat, speeding through the night. She had soon stopped in midflight, her vampire senses tingling to feel another of her kind within her presence. 

She had turned back into a vampire, her feet on the dirt road, and her hands to her stomach. Mavis had looked around, hearing the sounds of leaves rustling in the wind. Mavis had whipped her head, a strand of hair out of place. She had sighed and soon turned forward, only to be met with a familiar face.

“Grandpa Vlad!” Mavis said, backing up away from the much older and taller elder of the Dracula bloodline.

“What are you doing out here?” Vlad said, his cape covering his crossed arms.

“I… I was going for a fly,” she lied, her arms crossed and looking away from him.

“In Făgăraș?” Vlad said an eyebrow raised, “yeah, I’m not falling for that.”

“Okay fine… I’m was going to Amsterdam…” Mavis said.

“My granddaughter was going into monster-killing country?” Vlad said, playing up the dramatics, “why don’t you just stake me right now.”

“Grandpa! I wasn’t gonna go there just because, I went there to find-“

“Find what?” Vlad cut shortly, arms crossed.

“I was going to find Ericka…” Mavis said, Vlad looking in more outraged.

“And then what? You think she’s gonna come back after you practically banned her from the hotel?” Vlad asked, Mavis’s eyes looking in thought.

“I don’t know okay!” Mavis yelled at him, “I just know that dad would be happy.” Mavis had hugged her arms and looked down. Vlad saw this and acted quickly.

“Your father is just starting to get back to normal,” Vlad said, “isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yes,” she admitted, “yeah I did. But a zing never lies.”

“And it doesn't,” Vlad validated, “but right now we need to go back home before your father finds out you’ve been gone.”

“Right…”

_Ericka’s House_

Ericka was in the shower, the babies being taken care of by Linda. This was a routine for them whenever Ericka needed to shower. The babies had bathed already, being in clean white pajamas. Linda was busy reading to the babies when Ericka had come out in a towel and slippers, “thanks Linda,” Ericka said. 

“No problem honey, but I don’t want you to be scared of showering _with_ your babies,” Linda said.

“I know, it’s just that I don’t want to drown them or get soap in their eyes,” Ericka said, walking behind a white room divider and began to change, “I know they’re near two months, but they’re still really small.”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’ve been reading up on first-time mommy blogs and they say that having a sling in the bathroom helps with shower time with the babies,” Linda assured and Eloise trying to grab Linda’s shirt.

“Yeah? But they don’t say what it is to have dhampir babies, so I can’t _go_ to them for help,” Ericka said, stepping out from behind the dividers to be in a long pajama dress and slippers.

“Well look at you, pretty as can be even as a mom,” Linda said, looking at the satin material.

“Thanks,” Ericka said, crawling on the bed with all her three babies. Linda took the time to admire Ericka and how she looked.

“You know… I’m just _so_ proud of you,” Linda said, a hand on Ericka’s.

“You are?” the woman asked, an eyebrow raised a bit.

“Of course I am. You came to Santa Cruz, having to deal with this pregnancy all on her own. And you got the biggest surprise in your life by having not one, not two, but _three_ children,” Linda said with a smile.

“Y-Yeah, how is this being proud of me?” Ericka tried hard to understand where she was going with this.

“Well, you didn’t give up. You could have given the babies up for adoption, or even not go through with the pregnancy. But you stuck it through.” A gloss came over Linda, tears sitting at the corning of her eyes.

This caused a domino effect between the two women, Ericka’s own sterling blues becoming glossy as well, “don’t you cry because if you start crying then I’m gonna cry-.” Of course, this didn’t stop, as they both held each other in a tight embrace and cried in each other's arms. This also caused the babies to whimper, and start crying, the two women looking at each other and laughing through their tears.

“Lemme just take a lil’ picture of you with the babies on the bed. You just look so darn precious,” Linda asked, Ericka nodding and giving her her phone. She had laid on her side, comforting the babies as they propped against her abdomen. Linda had snapped a few photos and showed Ericka, Ericka crying again at how beautiful she looked, Linda jumping in the cry fest.

After they finally calmed the babies down and themselves, Linda left Ericka, Eloise laying on her chest with ease. Ericka had locked the door and headed back to the room. She had placed the babies back in their bassinets and had kissed them goodnight, Ericka laying down in bed and turning off the lights.


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka decides to take up Seward's deal, but on one condition; Johnny tells Mavis about Ericka.

_One Month Later_

Ericka had thought about it for quite some time, about what Seward had said. Going with him back to the Netherlands would be wonderful. She hadn’t been to Amsterdam in years. To feel the soft breeze against her and the sunflowers blooming as they did before. To see the bike roads and the famous canal systems of Amsterdam. She wanted to go back home. But there's also someone she wanted to see again.

She wanted to see her zing.

Ericka missed Dracula and how kind and protective he was of her. She also loved his quirkiness and his little hiccups whenever he would try and woo her. She held onto the locket around her neck, knowing that Dracula would feel honored to have his picture in the little trinket. Ericka needed to see him, she wanted him to grab her and hug her and just tell her how much he missed her. The babies would be the very first people Dracula should see first. He would probably die out of pure excitement to see her and the babies. The Van Helsing would need to work out the living arrangements with him once she settles, but god she was excited.

And with no patriarch hammering down on her to continue the legacy, she can have a normal life with her babies and Dracula.

Ericka was washing Eloise in a small tub in the kitchen sink, washing her little feet and her little hands. Eloise, along with the twins, reached their pivotal three-month milestone. They were able to grab things; combs, their toys, and sometimes Ericka when they were having one-on-one sessions with her. Ericka turned off the water and placed Eloise in a towel with a hoodie attached to it. She had taken her upstairs, where Josephine and Bram were in their bassinet making sounds as usual. The mother of three had put her pamper and an onesie on, soon placing her in her bassinet and kissed her.

The doorbell rang again, Ericka having placed a robe on and sauntered downstairs to look out her peephole to find a bouquet of roses blocking whoever was there. Ericka could only sigh, knowing who it was. She opened the door, the bouquet tilting to the side to revealing none other than Seward.

“Seward…” Ericka said, her arms crossed, her left foot holding the door open to see him.

“Forgive me,” Seward simply asked.

“You know I didn’t ask for any of that. All of that therapy crap,” Ericka said, her light brown brows furrowed at the older man.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t have. It just happened. I just wanted you to be open with yourself,” Seward asked.

“I don’t want to be open,” Ericka said, “I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“Yes, yes I understand,” Seward said, placing the floors at the door and entered her home, Ericka looking up at the man. “Please… forgive me… it won’t happen again.”

Ericka had pursed her lips. “I forgive you,” Ericka started, Seward’s eyes brightening up. It was as if God judged him rightfully so, “and I also have decided that I wanna go back to Amsterdam.”

“Really?” he asked as he looked at her in disbelief.

“Yes,” Ericka said, looking at him, “I realized that I'm tired of being alone here. I need to do right by my babies, and by doing that I need to see the father of my children and work things out with him.”

“Oh, this is splendid news!” He said with jubilance, having picked up as he hugged, his large arms nearly crushing her.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Ericka said, having squeezed her arms between her chest and his to separate herself. When she did, a sigh of relief escaped her, “I want you to take me back to Amsterdam, but on one condition,” Ericka affirmed, her digit up in the air.

“Yes anything, my dearest,” Seward said, taking her hand. His hands were large enough to engulf her hand.

“I want to be able to reclaim my ancestral home, the Van Helsing Manor,” Ericka said, her arms crossed, “my great-grandfather was what you called a polymath in the studies of cryptozoology and other things. He had obtained wealth through it and in doing so he had built an estate above it.”

“Cryptozoology, why does that sound familiar?” Seward said to himself.

“Its suppose to be a study of monsters and whether or not they exist,” she said, “anyways, I wanna get back home and start my life with my babies. But I don’t have enough funds in my account to travel, not to mention pack my stuff,” she said as she turned red, “I really shouldn’t be talking about my finances.”

“Ms. Van Helsing, please,” Seward said, “there’s no need to be flustered. However, I do need to ask some questions… if I may.”

“You have permission,” Ericka said.

“Do you know if the manor is occupied?” Seward first asked.

“It’s a private estate,” she said, “it's only for the family to access.”

“I see,” Seward stroked his chin in thought, “I’ll find a hotel to stay in for a few days,” he said.

“Yes, in the meantime let me call Linda and tell her I’m gonna be heading out of the states for a bit. I might need to leave the babies,” she said.

“Oh **goodness** ,” Seward said, his eyes rolling enough to be noticed by Ericka.

“What,” Ericka said.

“Ericka, with all due respect, you need to put faith in yourself as a mother and stop badgering the Loughran family,” Seward started, “I mean how do you think Ms. Loughran feels having to watch your babies every time you hop in the shower.”

“H-How did you know that?” Ericka asked him.

“That’s not the point,” Seward aid shortly, “the point is, start being the Van Helsing you need to be for your children.”

Ericka stood there, dumbfounded, and dejected. For many months, Ericka had confided in Linda about what she was feeling about being a first-time mom. She would call her for help. Had she been confiding in Seward about her as well?

“I guess I’m taking the babies,” she said, arms crossed and eyes blanking, “I’m gonna pack some of my clothes now,” Ericka said, going upstairs.

“You do that,” Seward said, “I’ll make the arrangements for a hotel.”

Ericka had just shut the door on Seward as she said that, silence falling onto the home.

_Hotel Transylvania_

Johnny was stood outside of his and Mavis’ bedroom door. He was all ready for bed, but he had to say what was happening with him. He told Mavis that when he was ready, he would tell her what he was hiding. He was tired holding it in, and he just wanted this to end. He had taken a deep breath and knocked on the door, “Mavis?”

“ _Come in_ ,” she said from the room.

Johnny opened the door to see Mavis on her phone, eyes glued to the screen. “Hey, hon. Whatcha doin’?”

“Doing some stuff on the phone,” Mavis said.

“Okay,” Johnny said, “well… I’m ready, by the way.”

“Ready for… what?” Mavis said, typing in various names into her search bar. She was

“I’m ready to tell you about why I was acting so weird,” Johnny said, “it's like you said, we shouldn’t hide stuff from each other.”

“Yeah, and that was about a month and a half ago,” Mavis said.

“Mavis, I’m sorry, okay?” Johnny said, “believe me, you would understand why I did what I did in the first place.”

“Johnny, I’m not interested anymore in what you needed to say to me,” she said as she was focused on her phone.

“Fine, then I’m just gonna say it,” Johnny said, “I know where Ericka is.”

A heavy silence had fallen onto the room, the two adults quiet in their room. Mavis had put the phone down slowly and looked at Johnny, whose arms were crossed and had a frown on his face.

“I’m sorry, _what_ did you say?” Mavis said, her eyes blank and her lips pulled back. It was like a calm before the storm.

“I know where Ericka has been all this time,” Johnny said.

“Really?!” Mavis said, her eyes widen, a small but excited smile on her face, “holy rabies!” she exclaimed, hugging Johnny and spinning him around. “You know what this means?”

“What exactly?” Johnny said.

“This means dad can finally be okay again!” Mavis said, her demeanor completely changed.

“There’s just a bit of a problem with that,” Johnny said, his hands in his hair.

Mavis asked with a face of incredulity. “Johnny, we know where Ericka is… what could be the problem?”

“It’s not… just Ericka anymore.”


	18. Let’s Play A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavis and Johnny reveal to the pack about finding Ericka and plan to surprise Dracula with her potential homecoming.

Johnny, Mavis, and the rest of the intermediate family had come to Mavis's apartment. Her uncles and aunts were gathered together in the living room. Even grandpa Vlad was there, though he sensed something was off about the young couple.

“Alright, you both pulled me outta my slumber, what’s the hubbub,” Vlad said, his arms crossed and his eyes focused on the redhead, seeing he was about to crack soon

“Don’t worry, grandpa Vlad, this won’t be for long,” Mavis said, looking at Johnny, “hon, can you start us off?”

Johnny, who was trying to look away from the elder vampire, had quickly stepped near Mavis and had taken his phone, “okay gang, for a few months now, we haven’t seen or heard from a certain Van Helsing, am I right?”

“What Van Helsing?” Griffin started, “the Van Helsing what was trying to kill Drac? Or the other Van Helsing that was throwing it back on Drac? Oh wait I see, they **both** the same person.”

“Ehe-“ Johnny said, “anyways, were are happy to report that-“

“LET'S PLAY A GAME!” Mavis shouted out of nowhere, Johnny confused and surprised by the sudden outburst.

“Oh honey, I wasn’t done talking,” Johnny said, Mavis, grabbing a newer version of her father’s movie projector and had plopped it on a little table. She had taken Johnny’s phone and had set up the project to share his screen. “this game is fun, trust me!”

Mavis had first pulled up a picture of her father, the gang immediately knowing who it was, “hey that’s Drac,” Frank said, “what’s the point of this game?”

“Face it, Frank,” Eunice said, “Mavis has lost her brain.”

“No, I haven’t!” Mavis said, “I promise you everything will be clear.” Mavis had then presented another picture, this a little baby with a little tuxedo, “and who is this?”

“Have you gone blind?” Vlad asked as he looked at the picture, “that’s your father when he was a baby. Had scared the fans out of him after the picture was painted,” Vlad said, remembering how he got him his fangs.

“Yes! You’re on the right track,” Mavis said, showing another picture, this time of another baby boy.

“Mavis, you just showed us that picture,” Wanda said, “is that projector faulty?”

“Nope!” Mavis said with jubilance. She had soon put the baby pictures side by side, the picture photos showing differences and similarities, “now take a really good look at these two!”

The gang had pondered at the photos, Murray had sighed as he had tried his hardest, Frank seeming as though he got it but had lost the connection, and Wayne rubbing his eyes as the light from the projector had hurt his eyes. 

Vlad, who wasn’t as slow as the rest and spoke, “I am surrounded by fools. It’s obvious that-“ Mavis and Johnny had clamped the elder’s mouth shut to not reveal what the pictures showed.

“Times up!” Mavis said, the gang coming out of their thoughts, “Johnny, you take it from here.”

“You sure?” Johnny said, not believing her as she had taken over this whole game idea.

“Yes,” she said.

“Okay. So obviously, these are two baby pictures,” Johnny said, “but the crazy thing is that these two babies are _two_ different people.”

“What are you talking about?” Frank said, “are you saying that Dracula has a twin brother that we don’t know about?”

“Are you that dense?” Vlad said to the monster, “Mr. Big Shot is a daddy again!”

“What?” Frank said, “that’s impossible! Dracula isn’t that careless to bring a kid into the world… is he?”

“Well, I didn’t wanna have to do this, but I guess we’re gonna have to pull the _big guns,_ ” Johnny said, having gone onto QikPik and had found Ericka’s profile, where he had found a most recent photo of her. She was laying down on her side, the babies’ backs propped up against her chest and stomach.

The gang had given out a gasp before they all exclaimed in awes. They gathered all around the projector and saw the babies up close. 

“Holy smokes, that’s Ericka!” Griffin said, the frames of his glasses like saucers.

“And she has babies!” Wayne said, looking at the baby from earlier.

“Looks like you and Shlumpy aren’t the only one getting in on the monster-human trend,” Vlad said, “how does it feel to be a big sister to three little ones.”

“I have a tingly sensation in my stomach,” Mavis said, “like, I’m nervous but excited. Dad and Ericka can finally come back together. She can come back to the hotel and raise the kids here, like Johnny and I did with Dennis.”

“So where _is_ Ericka exactly?” Frank said.

“She’s living in Santa Cruz, and in the same neighborhood as my mom and dad,” Johnny said, “it was as if it was meant to be!”

“I can’t believe this,” Wayne started, “all this time, Ericka was in Santa Cruz. We never would have guessed it.”

“I guess this is why she didn’t come back to the hotel, too,” Frank said.

“I bet she _knew_ she was pregnant and kept the babies from him,” Eunice said.

“No, it wasn’t,” Mavis said. “whether she knew she was pregnant or not, it's not her fault. It’s _mine_.”

“You’re not responsible for what she held back,” Vlad said, “Ericka should have told your father.:

“Listen, I know I’m dad’s kid and everyone doesn’t wanna admit it, but I was wrong,” Mavis started, everyone looking to Mavis, “sure dad shouldn’t have been sneaking around, but he only did that because he was scared of how I would react. But I got in the way, and Ericka left because I threatened to kill her.”

“Mavis, we all make mistakes,” Johnny said, “I kept secrets from you about your dad and Ericka.”

“But my mistake led to her leaving,” Mavis soon pulled out Ericka’s goodbye letter, “Ericka had written this letter to my dad before she left. She left so my dad and I could make up.”

The gang had read it, every at the end in tears, especially Frank. “Drac has been alone for so long, and he found someone who loves him,” he started to short circuit, “oh great, now I’m short-circuiting.”

“It’s allowed,” Eunice said, a tear in her own eye.

“Now that we know where Ericka is, we can bring her back to the hotel,” Johnny said, “we’re gonna bring her home.”

“Does Drac know?” Wayne asked, “I think he would be happy to know he had three little vampires by his zing.”

“That _would_ make him happy, except we can’t tell him,” Mavis said, “we need to find out how we can tell him. He’s finally getting back to the way he used to be, and I don’t wanna risk him getting sick again.”

“So what, we gotta walk around Drac with this information?” Wayne said, “keeping stuff from Drac is the reason all of this is happening.”

“I know I know, but I just need to make sure that Ericka is there too,” Mavis said, “Johnny and I are gonna head up to Santa Cruz and try to talk to her about her coming back.”

“And hopefully when she does, then we’ll surprise Drac and celebrate the new babies!” Johnny said, “nothing like a good celebration can lift the spirits of _any_ grumpy vampire!”

“Right…” Frank said, looking at the young couple, “I’m sorry, but I have a weird feeling about this.”

“The Van Helsing chick popped the babies outta her and she’s living nice at California?” Vlad said, “what’s weird about that.”

“It just seems too easy,” Frank said, “what if she’s made up her mind that she wants to stay?”

“We need to hear it from her,” Johnny said, “and we’re gonna go this weekend. We’re gonna surprise her and talk to her and spend time with the babies.”

“So you guys are _really_ doing this, huh?” Griffin asked, “then count me in.”

“Wait, what?” Mavis said.

“Same here,” Wayne spoke next, “I’ve always wondered what California like anyway, especially the coyotes. They get to do whatever they want.” Wanda had elbowed Wayne, the male wolf hissing.

“Then I’m coming too. Drac and I have been friends for decades. I wanna be able to see my new nieces and nephew,” Frank said, “It’ll be nice to see what’s out there besides Transylvania.”

“I’m gonna come too and see the little tikes. Mr. Big Shot finally has his own little boy,” Vlad said, “I’m a grandfather again!” 

“So it’s settled, we’re heading to California!” Johnny said, the gang cheering.

“Now remember, don’t tell dad,” Mavis said, “this is very critical.”

“Operation Sunflower Retrieval is a go!” Johnny said, sticking his hand out, everyone putting their hands in the pile and officialize it.

They were going to retrieve Ericka and her babies, surprising Dracula with them once they return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I planned this chapter to turn out. I wanted to add some more comedic elements to it, Like Johnny shows the pictures to the gang, especially Frank. I had this idea where Frank had to keep on looking at the pictures, and he would triple takes, and there he has the 'aha' moment. But I hope you guys like this chapter. Right now we are at the 'rising action' part of our story, and soon we'll be heading to the 'climax' of it!


	19. Operation Sunflower Retrieval: Part I: The Cover-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Dracula's circle is deceiving him, but Dracula is far from naive as he sees these sudden changes of behavior from his closest friends.

It was a couple of days after the big meeting, Mavis and Johnny packing minimal things. Johnny was having the hardest time, being that he cared his infamous backpack with him.

“Don’t worry Backpack, I’ll be back before you know it,” Johnny said, hugging the smelly companion and kissing the top of it, “don’t cry, buddy.”

“Johnny, come on, we need to get going before dad finds out we’re leaving,” Mavis said, only packing a black and hot pink duffle bag. “Do you remember what you’re gonna tell dad if he asks where we’re going?”

“Uh-huh, tell him that my mom and dad wanted us to talk to a monster-human couple who’s having trouble due to different lifestyles,” Johnny said, “that’s a pretty smart plan, Mavis.”

“Thanks,” Mavis said, “you have everything?”

“Yep, I packed all of my… stuff,” Johnny said, showing her his little suitcase. “So I can’t bring my backpack?”

“It’s not gonna be a whole week like that week you went to spend time with your mom,” Mavis said, “I’m still kinda ticked off about that.”

“Hey, we moved passed that,” Johnny said. “It is just that everything I own is in that backpack; my passport, my ID, my wallet.”

“Then take all that stuff out and put it in your suitcase,” Mavis said, arms crossed, “ugh, why are you being so difficult.”

Before the two began to argue, Vlad had appeared in front of the couple, the two stopping and pausing. “You two need to stop arguing and get your head in the game, we got a Van Helsing to track down.”

“Right,” Mavis said.

“Mavis, can you leave me and Shlumpy alone for a minute?” Vlad said. Mavis nodded and headed out of the bedroom.

“Jeez, Mavis is acting so weird,” Johnny said, “trying to hijack my presentation and junk.”

“Listen to me, kid, cuz I’m gonna only say this _one_ ,” Vlad said, Johnny _,_ gulping as the elder looked expressed ticked off, “you’re wife just found out that she now has not one, not two, but _three_ siblings a few days ago that she never knew about. How do you _think_ she’s supposed to be acting?”

“Happy, like she was when was hijacking my presentation,” Johnny said.

“Trust me, kid, that ain’t happy. That’s manic of the first degree,” Vlad said, “she doesn’t know how to feel about the Van Helsing having her dad’s kids and not being a big sister to three little babies.” 

“I’m trying to help but it’s just… ugh!” Johnny said, plopping on the bed.

“Well smarten up and get your little suitcase. We’re heading out in an hour,” Vlad said. Johnny sighed and got up. 

Vlad had gone to find Mavis, who was washing some dishes that were left in the sink. Vlad had used his powers to continue the washing, Mavis looking back and sighing, “I could have done it.”

“I know, I just thought you might need a grandpa hug,” Vlad said, extending his arms out. Mavis had soon run into his arms and cried a little, “I know, I know.”

“ _I’m really trying_ ,” Mavis said in his chest.

“I know, but you gotta keep your head leveled,” Vlad said, pulling away and wiped her tears, “your husband is a major doofus.”

“But he’s my doofus,” Mavis said, “and I love him.”

“I know you do. And he loves you too, why else would you zing with the shmuck.” Vlad said, making Mavis laugh.

“Are you ready, grandpa Vlad?” Mavis asked.

“I don’t carry much with me,” he said, “and what about Dennis?”

“He’s with my aunts,” Mavis said, “they’re gonna watch him a couple of days.”

“Good,” Vlad said.

Meanwhile, Dennis and Winnie were playing in Eunice and Frank’s hotel room, Wayne, Griffin, and Murray watching the kids play. 

“I can’t believe that’s gonna be Ericka and Drac’s kids playing,” Murray said, Wayne cowering his mouth, or at least the thought he did.

“Hey hey, on’tday entionmay hetay idkay,” Wayne said to Murray, the kids not hearing anything.

“Is that pig-latin?” Griffin asked, the mummy nodding through Wayne’s hand.

“Alrighty, kids. You stay with auntie Eunice and auntie Wanda for a few days, okay?” Frank asked.

“But why?” Winnie asked, her arms crossed, and her snout up at the monster.

“Well… uh,” Frank had trouble trying to find an explanation, but Eunice had come to his rescue.

“Because, uncle Frank’s cousin Ginger is getting married, and she wants him to walk her down the aisle,” Eunice said, “and uncle Wayne and Griffin are coming to help with the groom of the bride.

“Oooh!” Winnie said, “is uncle Drac going too?”

“No!” Frank said in a panicked manner, but had thought of a good excuse, “uncle Drac has the hotel to run, and I don’t want him to get overwhelmed if he came back from the wedding.”

“Okay,” Dennis said, Winnie shrugging and playing with her toys. 

Frank sighed, Eunice, kissing Frank on his cheek.

Soon a knock was heard on Frank’s door, “ _Frankie, it’s me, Drac!”_

Frank had fixed himself up and opened the door, “Drac, buddy! How goes everything?”

“It goes good,” Dracula said, “I was wondering since things are heading back to normal, maybe we can have a boys trip; you, me, Griffin, and Wayne all head out and have a good time?”

“Wow, Drac that’s wonderful,” Frank said, Eunice nudging him slightly, “but I can’t. My cousin Ginger is getting married and she wanted me to walk her down the aisle.”

“Ginger is getting married? Thank goodness,” Dracula said, “that woman almost pulled me apart. I’m glad she’s found her other half. When are you leaving?”

“Uh, tonight,” Frank said, Dracula cocking an eyebrow, “I know, I know it’s late notice, but don’t worry, I have a feeling that you and I are gonna be celebrating.”

“Why you say that?” Dracula said, looking over at Wayne and Griffin, who had the most exciting smiles ever.

“Oh nothing,” Murray said, his green-lit eyes big and endearing at his friend.

“Ooookay,” Dracula said, “well have a good trip, tell me all about it when you come back.”

“Will do,” Frank said, Dracula leaving and the room sighing in relief, the kids confused.

A good thirty minutes later, Mavis, Johnny, Vlad, and the pack were outside. Mavis had was hugging herself as it was a little cold outside. Johnny came from behind and hugged her. “Sorry…” he said, his chin on her shoulder.

“It’s okay…” Mavis said, “we’re just really stressed out about everything.”

“It’s not. I should’ve been more sensitive about you. I know you’re still on the fence about these little babies, and I get it.” Johnny went to face her, taking her hands and caressing them, “but we _both_ need to get back to the way things were.”

“You’re right, no more lying, no more secrets.” Johnny and Mavis looked at each other when they realized it would be the wrong time to not lie or keep secrets during these unprecedented times, “well _after_ this we won’t lie anymore and keep secrets from each other.”

“Right,” Johnny said, leaning in to kiss Mavis.

“Alright, alright, let’s get going before Mr. Big Shot catches on to us,” Vlad said. Everything had entered the hearse, Mavis and Vlad turning into bats to accommodate space. Griffin was the one to drive off, everyone silent in the car.

Dracula had gone to the check-in desk and had taken the phone off the hook. He had dialed a few numbers in and waited for a dial. Dracula was greeted with a sultry voice.

“ _Ginger speaking_ ,” said the sultry voice.

“Ginger? It’s me, Dracula,” Dracula said as he smiled.

“ _Dracula, what a surprise to hear from you_ ,” Ginger said on the other line, sounding somewhat annoyed.

“Yes,” Dracula said, “I just wanted to say congratulations to you and your lucky groom, I hope you and this lucky fella live a long and happy life together.”

“ _You poor fool. What makes you think I’m getting married?_ ” Ginger said.

“Frank just told me that you and a lucky guy are getting married,” Dracula said, now confused and dumbfounded.

“ _Frank must’ve given you the slip. I’m very single_ ,” She said, “ _which makes me wonder. Would you like to go out on a date?_ ”

Drac, with no hesitation, had hung up on Ginger. He had soon headed to Mavis’s apartment. He knew she was leaving for Santa Cruz to talk with that couple Linda spoke to them, so he had snuck under the crack of the door and had looked around. He entered her and Johnny’s bedroom and noticed Johnny’s signature backpack. He had crossed his arms and had frowned. _He never leaves his backpack_ , he thought. 

He went to Frank’s hotel room and had knocked quite aggressively. Eunice had opened the door and looked up at home, “may I help you?”

“Yes, you can help me as to why your husband is trying to pull the wool over my eyes,” Dracula said, entering the hotel room and seeing Dennis and Winnie. “Did Mavis leave Dennis here with you?”

“Uh, yeah,” Eunice said.

“It’ll only be a few days,” Wanda said.

“Right,” Dracula said, “why did Frank lie to me? He said Ginger got married and I wanted to congratulate her, but she went on to say that she didn’t get married at all.”

“That’s odd. I’m sure she’s just playing around, you know how women are; always trying to play hard to get,” Eunice said, “how do you think I won Frank.”

“Whatever,” Dracula said, now getting frustrated, “and then Mavis and Johnny leave, but he didn’t bring his backpack. And he always lugs that thing around likes it’s attached at the hip.”

“The trip is only a few days though,” Wanda said, “don’t work yourself up, Drac.”

Dracula, not wanting to make himself look like a fool anymore, pulled back and sighed. “Alright, fine.” He left, the women looking at each other in worry as they knew Dracula was not a man who would let go of an issue so easily.

Dracula headed to his chambers, and had paced around for a bit, hopefully clearing his mind of any distresses he was having. He had looked at his vanity, and had pulled out the sunflower and the note, having thought of an idea he only wished he had thought of from the very beginning. 


	20. Operation Sunflower Retrieval: Part II: A Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of searching for Ericka, Dracula finds only a part of her, and it was a part he was least expectation.

After gruesomely several hours of traveling, the gang settled in Santa Cruz. Because Frank had a plane phobia, he was hyperventilating throughout the whole trip, Vlad having to shrink the stitched-up monster into a pocketable size, which calmed him down a little bit. The plane ride had been easy since then. 

They were on American soil, Frank reverting back to his original size and stretching a bit. “Wow! That was by far the best trip I ever had. I can’t believe I was afraid of planes this entire time.”

“Lucky you,” Wayne said, “I nearly got caged up and put in with the other animals.”

“Well this is the human world,” Johnny said, “some animals don’t even get to travel with their owners due to some restrictions.”

“We’re finally here, that’s the good thing,” Mavis said, her complexion red. Everyone had looked at her with concern.

“Mavis, honey, put some cream on you, you look red,” Frank said.

“It’s just a little sunburn,” Mavis reassured, “no time to waste, we need to get to Johnny’s parents' place now.”

“I’m already on it,” Griffin said, pulling out his phone and calling a taxi. They all had waited out in the front, the taxi being a red car. The window was pulled down, another monster with horns coming out of his forehead and wings on his back.

The crew looked at the mysterious man with cocked eyebrows.

“Beezee! What’s up my main squeeze!” Griffin said, giving the man a handshake.

“Nice to _see_ you,” the imp had joked.

“Wow, where have I heard that before,” Griffin said, “I got a tribe here with me, you think you can hook us up with some extra seats.”

“Only if you hook me up with some sweet dames,” the imp once again joked, Griffin laughing it up. Johnny however was not amused.

“Um, guys. Can we get back on track here!” Johnny said with frustration.

“Right, right,” Griffin said. The side door slid open, the monsters climbing in quickly, their luggage placed in the back.

After traveling for a good few minutes, they had reached the neighborhood. Griffin had paid his friend in cash, along with a nice tip, “thanks, my man.”

“Anytime, my guy,” the imp said before driving off, his stereo blasting ‘Highway to Hell’.

The gang had stood at the curb, absolutely confused about the events that played before them. 

“That was… weird,” Frank said.

“It was a clown car; small on the outside, big on the inside,” Murray said.

“Alright, I’m gonna go and have a little _chat_ with my mom,” Johnny said, heading to the door and knocking on it.

It only took a few minutes for Linda to open the door, being shocked that her son was standing at the door with Mavis behind him and her father’s friends in the background.

“J-Johnny!” Linda said with shock.

“Hi, _mom_!” Johnny said, “surprised to see me? You should be.”

“W-What are you doing here?” Linda asked.

“We came by to check on a certain Van Helsing,” Johnny stated, stepping into the home.

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.” Linda was exuding deception through her eyes and her nervous smile, Mavis stepping in.

“Mrs. Loughran, please. We know Ericka lives here and we know that she had babies by my dad.” Mavis had approached the woman. Linda and Mavis were on a standoff, mother to mother. Mavis knew Linda was lying, but she wanted to hear her say it.

“Mom… if you don’t tell the truth, we’ll… we’ll… uh,” Johnny tried to think of something that would really pull at his mother’s heartstrings.

“We’ll keep Dennis from you,” Mavis said, “no more holidays, no more birthdays, no more video calls.”

The crew had gasped, Frank stepping in, “Mavis, honey, that’s a bit excessive.”

“She’s down the road…” Linda admitted, “but she won’t answer her phone or even so much as open the door.”

Mavis had soon walked down the road, the gang following her, Johnny staying behind. “How could you keep this us? You knew how much Dracula loved Ericka.”

“I know… how did you even find out?” Linda asked him.

“You accidentally left a voicemail to me instead of Melly,” Johnny said, playing the voice message for his mother. Linda had a face of embarrassment, a wave of cold chills down her back. Her face was in her hands.

“Yeah. You knew since last _year_ that Ericka was here,” Johnny said, “what do you have to say for yourself, young lady.”

“It wasn’t like I _wanted_ to keep it a secret. Ericka was vulnerable, she didn’t know what to do!” Linda said, remember all those times Ericka nearly fell into despair during her pregnancy. She would remember Ericka looking up adoption agencies in her state of sullenness. But Linda was there to talk her out of it and comfort her. “Ericka was so afraid of telling anyone about her pregnancy. She was scared that if her babies were discovered that Mavis would come and hurt them. You have to understand I was taking care of Ericka.”

Johnny, having sighed and rubbed his forehead, didn’t know how to make sense of this. Ericka was here, babies growing inside of her, and not a soul she told. Johnny realized right then and there something else.

“So that week I came up to visit… Ericka was right down the street, wasn’t she.” Johnny’s arms were crossed, the woman looking down at her feet. “Thought so.” He soon left her there but had sighed. He turned back to his mother down at the curb “I love you… but I can't talk to you right now.”

Meanwhile, the crew was at Ericka’s door. Mavis had rung the doorbell repeatedly, hoping it would get Ericka’s attention. Vlad, who was getting frustrated, had stopped Mavis, “kid, you’re kinda getting a little loopy here!”

“I am not,” Mavis said, trying to jingle the doorknob aggressively. She noticed this and had sighed. “Okay, okay. Maybe I’m just really anxious.”

“Correction, you are anxious,” Vlad said. “You gotta calm down.”

“I know Ericka is in there,” Mavis said, “but it’s okay. We can wait all day if we need to.”

“Mavis, I get that you’re upset, but waiting out here in the night time is gonna look suspicious,” Frank said, “I think the human law for it is loitering.”

“I don’t care,” Mavis said, her hands cupped around her eyes to see in the house. She saw some baby toys, a small hamper near the kitchen. 

Johnny had soon came up to the scene and had seen Mavis looking into the house, “What’s this?”

“Mavis is trying to see the house,” Griffin said, “talk to your wife. _Now_.”

Johnny had walked to her, Mavis looking into the house to see anything moving. She would use her powers for this, but she didn’t want to walk in on anything she didn’t want to set her eyes too. “Honey. I don’t think waiting out for Ericka outside like this is a good idea. We have neighbor watch stuff and it’s not a good look.”

_Linda and Mike’s House_

Mavis and Johnny sat on the couch while Linda had sat idly in front of them, though her expression was far from pleased. “I really do hope you can forgive me… I never meant to hide anything.”

“Mavis, can you tell my mom that I don’t believe her,” Johnny said, his arms crossed and nose up in the air.

“What he said,” Mavis said, her legs crossed and her chin resting on her palm. Murray, Frank, Griffin, and Wayne were looking around the house, seeing all the pictures of Johnny’s family. Mavis’s phone soon rang, picking up to see her dad trying to video call her. “Oh no! it’s my dad!”

“Well turn it off!” Johnny said, her fingers between his teeth. The crew had panicked and hid in the kitchen away from the camera so they wouldn’t be spotted.

“I can’t turn off the phone. What if it’s about Dennis?” Mavis soon composed herself and turned on the video call, “Hey Dad, how are you?”

“ _Mavis, my sweet blood orange, how is the talk going with the couple you said you were going to talk to?_ ” Dracula asked, a smile on his face.

“Oh, everything is great dad,” Mavis, Linda about to speak when Johnny had pounced on her and covered her mouth. “What about you? I hope you’re not bored without me.”

“ _Oh don’t worry, Denisovich is an absolute hoot,_ ” Dracula said, “ _always, I wanted to call to say that I mailed you and Johnny something outside of Mrs. Loughran’s house. It’s a little gift for that couple you’re talking to. It should be there right now_.”

The doorbell rung, Mavis whipping her head back. “I heard it. I’m gonna hang up now.”

“ _But coffin cake, I want to see the look on your face when you get the gift_ ,” Dracula said, batting his eyes.

“Okay!” Mavis said. She had soon approached the door and opened it.

It was Dracula himself, his camera facing Mavis. Mavis was looking at her face on the screen, her cheeks flushed.

“Um… I…” Mavis was at a loss for words.

“Alright, everyone! Party’s over! Get the heaven out of the house now!” Dracula roared. Mavis covered her forehead to avoid her father’s scowl. Frank, Griffin, Murray, and Wayne all stepped out from the kitchen, their heads between their shoulders as they were scared. They all headed out of the house, all of them standing on the lawn. Vlad soon stepped out, having a piece of tissue on the heel of his shoe.

“Someone better tell me the truth, or everyone and their mother will get the lecture of a lifetime!” Dracula said, his arms crossed. Everyone was silent, Johnny hiding his face in his jersey. “Oh don’t speak all at once!”

“Dad,” Mavis started, her hands to her chest, “please don’t be mad…”

“Oh, mad doesn’t even _compare_ to what I feel. My own daughter lies to me about her whereabouts,” Dracula started to play up the histrionics of the situation, “my closest friends in the whole world lying to me about some fake wedding! Is there no loyalty?”

“Buddy, come on, you gotta understand why we lied,” Frank said, Dracula showing his back to him.

“Dad, the reason that we’re here is that… we found Ericka,” Mavis said.

“I know,” Dracula said, “your son told me.” Dracula had pulled out a small mouse from his ascot, a curly red top being the giveaway. Dennis had turned into a little boy, looking like a scared little boy.

“Dennis?” Mavis said, confused.

“I followed grandma Linda to the house. Nana Ericka was there and she was crying about Papa Drac being here,” Dennis said, hugging himself and looking away.

“But Dennis, why didn’t you tell me? You can always tell mommy anything,” Mavis said, picking up the boy and hugging him tightly.

“Cebuz you and Nana Ericka would fight, and Papa Drac would be sad. And Ericka will leave again,” Dennis said, hiding his face in Mavis’s shoulder.

“Oh baby,” Mavis said, rubbing his back.

Dracula’s nostrils were flared out, a noticeable frown on his face as he was absolutely angry. “The only reason why I’m not screaming my head off is because I would like to be alive to see Ericka.”

“Dad… it’s not just Ericka anymore,” Mavis said.

“What are you talking about?” Dracula said.

Mavis sighed, heading down the road. “Come with me.”

The walk may have been a few seconds to a minute but for Dracula, it was the longest minute of his life. It was as long as a century for Dracula. He was seconds away from meeting his true love, his zing! He was finally going to embrace her, hold her, _kiss_ her. He stopped his daydreaming when he was met with Ericka’s home door. Vlad had moved him aside, using his powers to unlock the door from inside. He had opened his hands and waved the door open. Dracula had entered the home his eyes glowing in the door.

“Ericka!” Dracula called, zipping up the stairs, calling for her again. Mavis had stepped in the house, the rest of the group looking around. The house was immaculate and tidied up as if it was cleaned just recently. Mavis had graced her hand over the three baby chairs, thinking of her babies. 

Dracula had slowly sauntered down the stairs, holding something within his possession. 

“Well?” Vlad said, “don’t just stand there. Tell me where she is?”

Dracula had slowly pulled out three little baby onesies, Dracula looking up at his father with tears in his eyes. Mavis had tears of her own, seeing how pained Dracula looked. 

“She’s not here,” Dracula croaked.


	21. Operation Sunflower Retrieval: Part III: Final Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula becomes overwhelmed with guilt on how things would have been if he had been present for Ericka and the babies.

_A Few Days Before OSR Went In Motion_

_The car had driven up to a private hangar. Ericka was in the passenger seat of Seward’s car, her three younglings in the back seat. Ericka had constantly looked back to check on her babies, rubbing their tummies and making them react. He soon drove into the private hangar, being greeted by some officials and having things done in order for the flight to be validated._

_Ericka had exited the car, bringing out Eloise from the car seat as Seward would get the twins out after. Eloise’s hair was beginning to look like a short pixie version of Ericka’s hair, having one individual curl on her forehead. Her head was like a ball of sunshine, her locks golden whenever the sun would hit it just right; she was definitely her mother’s child. Seward had changed into a pilot’s uniform, having an aviator jacket and pilot glasses on. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road.”_

_Ericka had laughed into her hand, “you’re gonna be flying us to Amsterdam?” Seward had smirked and walked up to her, taking the one hand that was free._

_“Indeed. My jet has enough power to take across the globe in just half the regular duration,” Seward said. He soon grabbed the two other babies by the handles of their car seats and had soon begun to enter to medium-sized aircraft. Ericka had entered and was greeted comfortable chair._

_The inside of the jet was a nice tan interior, the seats an olive green to compliment it as a whole. It looked like a living room even, a little coffee table in the middle, with a tv on the wall. Ericka was amazing at Seward’s wealth, wondering how much he made as a doctor. “Seward, I can’t believe this is all yours.”_

_“Believe it, dear,” Seward said. He soon entered the main cockpit, turning on the ‘standby’ light to give Ericka time to set the babies into the seats on the jet. After a few minutes, Seward began to travel down the pathway of the private hangar, soon having the jet catch wind, the jet in the sky now. Ericka had looked through the window, her hand on the circular pane, and smiled. “I’m coming home Dracula…”_

_Present Day_

“Drac! Drac come on buddy!” Griffin said, his invisible hand smacking the Count’s face back and forth, trying to wake him up. After showing the gang his discovery, Dracula had fainted, now being placed onto a nearby couch.

Johnny had his fingers in between his teeth, nervous as his fear became his reality. “You see Mavis? This is _exactly_ why I didn’t wanna say anything!” he said to her. Mavis didn’t hear a world that Johnny said, her eyes focused on her dad.

Murray had gone to lift Dracula’s eyelid, his sterling blue eye unmoved. Murray had exclaimed. “Oh man, he’s out cold. What are we gonna do?”

Johnny had sighed, soon taking off his shoe and his sock. ‘Stand back everyone,” he started, the group stepping away. He had placed the toes on his socks near Dracula’s nose. After a good few seconds, Dracula had woken up, howling at the assault on his nose.

“I can’t breathe, it’s killing me!” Dracula said, his cape hugging his cowering frame.

“Stop being a wussy and get up,” Vlad said, smacking Dracula’s knee. The prince of darkness had groaned and got up, rubbing his head.

“Dad, are you okay?” Mavis said, approached him, and grabbed his face, “what day is it? what year was the hotel made? What’s my favorite color?”

“Tuesday, 1898, and pink,” Dracula said, rubbing his eyes. He had soon headed to the kitchen and turned on the sink. When the water was up to the brim, Dracula dunked his head, the sound of muffled screaming escaping through the bubbles he formed. After a good few seconds, Dracula whipped his head up from the sink and exclaimed, “SWEET SATAN BELOW I HAVE THREE BABIES!”

“Uh… surprise?” Johnny said. 

Dracula had pulled his hair back, the water leaving his hair quickly as he paced around back and forth. “How did this happen?!”

“Well when a man and a woman love each other they do-“ Johnny started.

“I KNOW HOW THINGS WORK!” Dracula roared at Johnny, the human curling up in fear, “it’s just… how could it happen like this.”

“Drac, you didn’t know she would end up-“ Frank had looked at Dennis, “Johnny can you take Dennis somewhere upstairs, please.”

Johnny picked up Dennis and had sauntered upstairs.

“Drac, you didn’t know she was gonna get pregnant,” Frank said to him.

“I know the first few times we used protection, and then the very last time we did was-“ Dracula gasped loudly, remember that final tryst the two had. It was when everyone was there for the free show. “Oh no.”

“Oh no what,” Frank said, “don’t tell me; you didn’t use a condom.”

“We… we got carried away,” Dracula said, his head hidden between his shoulders.

“And this is why protection is important, kids,” Johnny joked, everyone looking at him with furrowed eyes, “what. I’m just sayin’.”

“Jonathan is right,” Dracula said in his defense, “had I been more careful I won’t be experiencing this… this _nightmare_.”

“So… you’re not happy you’re a dad again?” Mavis asked.

“No no no, I am,” he said, “I just didn’t want it to be like this. I wasn’t there for any of her pregnancy, the naming of the babies… the birth.” He knew he would have been excited to be there for all of it. Her mood swings, her cravings, the first kick, the birth; everything would have been perfect.

“It’s not your fault Drac… or Ericka’s,” Johnny said. “Ericka didn’t even know that she was pregnant until she got here. She was scared to tell anyone because well…”

“Yeah, yeah I threatened Ericka and said if I smelled her in Transylvania that I would end here,” Mavis said, soon smacking her forehead, “I just threatened the mother of my half-siblings…”

“I need to talk to Linda, now,” Dracula said.

“I already did it for you. I gave her a real good talkin’ too,” Johnny said, “yep, she won’t be lying to anyone anytime soon.”

Dracula had stepped out, having sped to Linda’s house in a peaceful manner. He had knocked on Linda’s door, waiting for her to come to the door. “I know you’re there.”

“ _Dang it!_ ” Linda said behind the door in frustration before she opened it. “Now I know that you’re probably mad at me, and you should. But Ericka was just-“

“Afraid of Mavis, I know,” Dracula cut off abruptly. He had sighed and spoke again. “Did… did Ericka ever mention us?”

“All the time!” Linda said, “every milestone she had in her pregnancy she would always mention you, and how she knew you would be there for her.”

“I also have to ask… because I can’t imagine what she was going through,” Dracula started, “was her pregnancy difficult?”

Linda had soon set him down on the couch, “For the longest time, Ericka was struggling with so much about not being with you. She was huge at just three months and she didn’t know why. She then gave birth at seven months. Thank goodness the babies came out fine, but she fainted when she found out she was having more babies.”

Dracula began to sweat, imagining poor Ericka with a belly full of babies and being scared to death. “Where you there when she gave birth?”

“Of course I was, along with Mike and Melly and Seward,” Linda said.

“Seward?” Dracula asked, “who is Seward?”

“Oh he was her caretaker and regularly checked on the babies after they were born,” Linda said, “I can’t tell you how many times I had to come over the house when Ericka would shower because she didn’t know what to do with the babies.”

“Well… thank you for being there when Ericka needed it,” Dracula said. “Have you heard from Ericka?”

“I haven’t heard from her in days, and come to think of it I heard from Seward either,” Linda said. 

“Thank you, Linda,” Dracula said before standing up, “by the way, what is his address?”

Johnny and Mavis were on the roof, just like before when they were contemplating whether or not they would move here due to Dennis’ lack of vampirism at the time. Mavis was hugging her knees, looking up at the moon. Johnny was splayed out on the roof, feeling finally relaxed for the first time in months.

They heard the door close, Dracula stepping out and talking to the group. Johnny was let down on the ground by Mavis. “So what now?” 

“Simple. We find Ericka and the babies,” Dracula said.

“But how? We don’t even have a clue,” Wayne said.

“I had used Winnie to track down Ericka’s sent with the letter and flower I was given. She took the same flight number as Johnny when hr was about to leave Transylvania; Flight 497. I could do it again we’ll know exactly where she is,” Dracula said.

“But Winnie isn’t here,” Wayne said, “how do you expect her to smell where Ericka is at?”

Dracula had started to walk down the road, approaching Seward’s house. Dracula, with no hesitation, had opened his home with his powers. He entered the household with ease. “Drac! This is the human world! You could get arrested for breaking and entering.”

Dracula had looked all around the house to see if the man had left anything behind. “Look through his belongings to see where he was going?”

“Why him exactly?” Johnny said, looking around to see what this older gentleman had to offer. He had soon seen the license for being a private pilot. “Hey, look at this! He's a private pilot. That’s pretty cool.”

“What in the heaven does that have to do with anything?” Dracula stated.

“Maybe he took Ericka and the kids on his plane to something,” Johnny said, “so maybe-“

“He had taken her on his plane to wherever the heaven they went,“ Mavis had soon entered the bathroom, finding pictures of Amsterdam on the wall. 

“Dad!” Mavis had come out and shown him a picture, “look!”

“Mavy, what is?” Dracula asked. “Honey, I know you’re trying to help but this isn’t anything useful, but thank you.” Johnny looked at the picture and smiled

“Hey! I’ve been there!” Johnny said, “I went there nearly a decade ago, right before I actually came to the hotel and met you guys.”

“You did?” Dracula question.

“Heck yeah, Amsterdam was beautiful! and I bet it’s even more beautiful now,” Johnny said.

“Dad, didn’t Van Helsing Senior live in Amsterdam?” Mavis asked.

“Y-Yes yes but why?” Dracula said, “and how did you know?”

“I may have started to try and find Ericka myself, but grandpa Vlad stopped me,” Mavis said, “anyways, don’t you see? Ericka is trying to go back home to the Van Helsing home?”

“But, love droppings, that home has been abandoned for _months_ , it might be condemned now,” Dracula said. “Plus I have a rule of not going to places the use to have crazy monster hunters killing me.”

“It shouldn’t hurt to try,” Mavis said.

“Yeah, Dracula. Amsterdam has to have changed, and besides, they probably love monsters!” Johnny said.

“I… I don’t know,” Dracula said, “there could be danger I-I have to do this alone.”

“No! As your father, I forbid you to go to Amsterdam by yourself,” Vlad stepped in, “I’m going with you.”

“Same!” Mavis said.

“Count me in, Count!” Johnny said.

Dracula looked at his friends and family, smiling faintly. He soon felt Dennis tug on the end of his cape, looking down at his grandson. “Are we gonna see Nana Ericka, Papa Drac?” he asked Dracula.

“You bet your sweet tush we are,” Dracula said, tickling Dennis and making the boy laugh. 

_Hours Later at A Hotel In Amsterdam, Netherlands_

The hotel was nice for being so cheap. It was a simple two room with a shared bathroom and a little mini fridge. Ericka was asleep in one of the rooms, her babies asleep on the bed with her. She had the pillows arranged in a way to keep them from falling off the bed. 

A faint knock on her door had woken her up, however, the babies being startled. She had rubbed her babies to sooth them, and had placed on a robe to open the door. It was Seward, all dressed up and ready to go. “Seward…” she said, her eyes heavy as she was tired. She looked at the clock to see the time. “It’s seven in the morning.”

“I know. Get dress, pack your things and bring the children,” Seward said, “and look your best.”

“Um… okay,” Ericka said. She had hurried herself, having packed her things up and took her children with her. Ericka didn’t leave anything behind, having on a white dress with white sandals. The locket Melly had gifted her was around her neck, feeling secure and safe with it on. She had left the hotel, Seward taking her into the car and strapping the children in. “Where are we going?” she asked the doctor.

“We’re going to the Van Helsing Manor.”


	22. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka receives the shock of a lifetime when she arrives at her ancestral home.

Driving was easy for Seward, Ericka asleep in the passenger seat. He weaved through the rocky terrain, the tall birch trees sticking out of the ground like sticks in the mud. Their leaves had yet to grow, as it was the first few days of March. Seward was soon met with two tall hedgerows, all in which were lines with dog-rose, an assumed weakness for vampires. He had parked in front of the gate, seeing a lock on it. He went back to the sleeping mother, knocking on the window quite loudly.

This startled Ericka, the woman getting up and wiping her mouth should any dry spit had stained her. She looked to the window to see a frustrated Seward. She had pulled the window down and looked at him, “are we here?”

“Yes, and there is a key,” the doctor said, “you have a key, right?”

“Um… no,” Ericka said, her cheeks turning red. The man’s nostrils began to flare, but he had soon collected himself and had gone to the back of his car. Ericka tried to see what he was doing in the back, their suitcases blocking each other. Seward came back with a bolt cutter, carrying the tool to the gate. He soon snapped the padlock, having looked at Ericka, whose head poked out the door. 

He soon walked back to the car, having opened the gate for them to drive through it. Ericka had looked at Seward for what seemed like a good minute until she spoke, “how did you know you were going to need a bolt cutter?”

Seward didn’t answer.

Ericka had dropped the question, looking forward. She had then seen the familiar statue of her great-grandfather in his youth, holding the head of a goblin. Before her encounter with Dracula, she would idolize her elder’s work. Now she looked at it as a reminder of the anguish monsters had dealt with at the hands of her great-grandfather and others like him. Seward had driven around the statue, soon parking in front of it. Ericka had stepped out of the car, looking up at her great-grandfather. 

She couldn’t believe that after all these years, she was finally back to reclaim her home. She had rubbed the back of her head, clearing her throat and looking away. “I know I disappointed you,” she said, her head hanging low, “and I know this isn’t how you wanted me to come back home. But I had to learn a lot on my own, and I had to do it the hard way. Things are different now,” she said to the inanimate statue, “I’m gonna honor our past, but I have to make my own future…”

Feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Ericka had left the statue standing there. If only he was alive to hear her say those words. She saw that the suitcases were already brung up to the front of the large duel doors of the manor. With Eloise on her hip and her babies in the twin car seats, Ericka had walked up the angled steps to meet Seward. “I’m guessing you don’t have a key for the door,” Seward said with annoyance.

“I don’t,” Ericka said shortly. She had pushed the door in, a waft of dust, and escaping the home. She cocked her eyebrow, “that’s weird, this should be locked.” She had walked into the manor, being met with a dark burgundy carpet that led to a large foyer. The foyer itself had a long staircase, having soon split into two curved staircases. Ericka had placed Ericka in her own little car seat, seeing that she was getting sleepy. She had then taken a good looking around the foyer and made an observation.

“This place looks completely immaculate,” Ericka said. It was as if someone was still here cleaning the manor. The sound of the main door had shut with a loud thud. Ericka looked back to see Seward locking the door. “Seward?”

He had looked back at the woman in the dimly lit room, his eyes hollow as if they were dead. He had approached Ericka, his feet as silence as they been on the wooly carpet. Ericka felt herself freeze in place as the man had approached her. “You’re finally here,” he said, “you’re back home.”

“Yeah,” Ericka said, holding her forearm and looking up at him. 

“It’s just a shame how you’ve let down your entire legacy for the sake of a monster.”

Ericka’s eyes widened at Seward’s sudden choice of words. She had pulled her hands to her chest, looking at him in fear, “W-What did you say?”

“Oh come on now, Ms. Van Helsing,” Seward said, lunging towards the frightened woman and grabbing her forearm, Ericka yelping in pain as his hand tightened its grip around her arm, “do you really expect me to believe that those damned children were made by some human fool?”

“S-Seward! You’re hurting me!” Ericka said, her free hand trying to pry open the man’s fingers from snapping her forearm in half.

“Trust me, you don’t know the feeling of hurt just yet,” Seward growled before throwing her to the grown, Ericka falling on her side. She had tried to get back up, but her dress kept getting caught under the heel of her sandal, “Not so polished without your jumpsuits are you?”

“S-Seward, why are you doing this?” Ericka said, tears in her eyes as she was completely blindsided by Seward’s change of behavior. 

“You hear that, Professor? She wants to know ‘why’?” Seward called from the bottom of the stairs. Ericka looked at Seward with confusion before her eyes made their way to the right of the stairs.

“ _Poppycock!_ ” said a familiar voice.

Ericka’s eyes widened. The light illuminated from a blindspot of the stairs, a shadow growing large towards the turn of those stairs. As the shadow became more refined, Ericka’s breath began to leave her. The shape was all too familiar, the top of their head had sported duel curls of hair shooting up in a vertical position. Soon it was made known who it was.

“With all the training that I’ve invested in you, you ask the _silliest_ of questions,” the elder said.

“Great-grandfather…” Ericka said with a whisper. It was him; Abraham Van Helsing! In the flesh. And he was truly in his flesh. He was standing on two of his feet, his upper body like that of a barrel, chest puffed out like a blowfish. He didn’t have his towels. It was as if time had reversed and given him back his youth. He walked down the stairs like he was a king meeting his royal subject, though the circumstances now were far from a simple gathering.

“In the flesh!” Abraham said, gesticulating to all of himself. “Good work, Seward! You’ve done me proud!” he praised, a hand on Seward’s shoulder.

“Professor, stop it,” Seward said in modesty, a hand waving him off, “I leaned the best from you.”

Ericka stared up at the two, absolutely confused by what was transpiring before her. “How are you alive… how do you two know each other…” she asked as she had found the strength to get up, though she was felt absolutely nauseous.

“Oh, where do I even begin,” Abraham said, “it was _many_ months ago. Right after you gave me that dreaded phone call about falling for my arch-nemesis, I was desperate in trying to get you back…” he could see himself the moment. In his old body, he was absolutely frantic about losing Ericka to the likes of Dracula. He couldn’t go and chase Ericka himself, so he delved in other solutions, “I then called upon Seward to retrieve me the Machu Picchu artifact that will grant me my full youth and make me stronger than ever!”

Ericka was gobsmacked. “How do you two know each other? Did you pay him or something! Answer me dammit!” Ericka said angrily, charging up at the two, only to have her chest pushed in aggressively by Seward, Ericka landing on her back and nearly losing breath.

“Is that any way to talk to your hubby?” Seward asked in a sinister tone.

Ericka had held onto her chest, looking at Seward, “What the hell are you talking about you bastard!” She could only speak through the little breath that she had, her words fading with every other word.

“I apologize for my great-granddaughter’s sailor mouth,” Abraham said in a sheepish manner, “being around monsters must have made her become less… _lady-_ like.”

“No matter, I’ll have no problem training her to be respectful,” Seward said. He had soon walked towards her, kneeling next to Ericka. “You were so young when your great-grandfather told you of your early betrothal,” he started, the back of his fingers caressing her round cheek. Ericka tried to bite his finger, but couldn’t. He had grabbed the hollow of her cheeks, her pink lips being pulled back in to try and use his fingers out of her cheeks, “We would have been married years ago, but _someone_ sent you off to go monster killing for nearly twenty years.” He looked at Abraham, who was admiring himself in a dusty mirror. Abraham had looked back to see Seward glaring at him for an answer.

“Well, I’m sorry!” Abraham said, “it’s not my fault she had exceeded my expectations. The girl was a true prodigy.”

“And now look what’s become of her,” Seward said. Ericka had pushed his hands off her face her cheeks hurting. Seward had stood up, looking down at her.

“Anywho, you also promised me the babies as well, Seward!” Abraham asked, marching to the babies. Ericka, being in mama bear mode, had nearly run on all fours to her children and had blocked her from her great-grandfather.

“NO! You’re not going anywhere near my children. Do whatever you want to me, but don’t you DARE hurt my children!” Ericka said

“I’m not going to do anything to them!” he said, gesturing for Seward to take control of the situation. 

Seward had approached Ericka, grabbing her by her arm and holding her as Abraham examined the babies, especially Eloise. 

“Interesting, it’s just like you said, Seward. This one doesn’t seem to carry the Dracula gene!” Abraham said, holding the baby with care. Eloise had cooed at the man, grabbing the man’s mustache and yanking on it, making the Van Helsing senior howl, “she has her mother’s fighting spirit, and the true blood of a Van Helsing.”

Ericka had tried to pull away as Abraham examined her little one, the two other ones cooing as well in their baby seats. Abraham had looked down at the other two, frowning at Ericka. “At least you did _one_ good thing and gave birth to this little one. Those two have the Dracula gene and are of no use to us.”

Ericka had soon thrown her head back against Seward’s nose, making him groan. Ericka had gone to snatch Eloise from Abraham and had picked up the car seat with her twins in it.

Seward had wiped his nose, some blood staining the cuff of his shirt. “Now now, _dearest_ ,” he said with distaste, “let's not get temperamental in front of your children.”

“You lied to me!” Ericka said, “you _both_ lied! You being lying to me my whole life. All that nonsense about being there for me and helping me! That was all talk!”

A dart was soon shot at her chest. Ericka had started to stagger, her footing becoming uncoordinated. Seward had pulled Eloise out of her hands. Ericka trying to grab her back but soon feel on her knees and soon her face. Her vision began to blur, her eyes heavy as she looked at Seward and Abraham take her babies away.

“ _Should we put them in the nursery, Professor?”_

“ _Yes, and have the servants collect Ericka and fix her up to the room…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I had planned all of this since TSA. It took me a while to get me to where I needed to be in this fanfic, and now that I'm here, we can FINALLY get the ball rolling.


	23. A Caged Sunflower In Amsterdam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula finally gets a digital look at the babies; After his true colors are revealed, Seward does not hold back his distaste to his mentor's namesake.

The baby clothes were set on Mavis’s and Johnny’s bed, along with pacifiers and baby shoes and other things that would build up a smell. Winnie sat on the bed, having looked at the clothes and analyzed them. “Papa Drac, if you know where Ms. Ericka is, why do you need my help?”

Dracula had these questions asked to him before. “Well, honey, it’s just to pinpoint where exactly Ericka lives; she has a habit of jumping from place to place.”

Winnie had a good nose, as she was able to track Johnny down and bring him back home to the hotel. She had begun to sniff around the clothes, trying to get a feel for the layer of scents that were trapped in the fabrics. Dracula had watched with anxiety as Winnie sniffed around. She soon whipped her head up and spoke. “They’re definitely at the Van Helsing Manor.”

“I KNEW IT!” Dracula said in victory.

“We _all_ knew that dad,” Mavis said. Dracula looked back to see his family in Mavis’s room. “Dad we already knew all of this, why did you need Winnie?”

“Because Winnie is our top dog for the job, and we needed a second option. The internets is still a thing I’m not very familiar with,” Dracula said.

“So what now? We drive up to Amsterdam? Fly?” Mavis asked as she had her arms crossed.

“Well… um,” Dracula tried to say it the best he can, “well, Amsterdam might be dangerous and everything, so I think it’s best that I go alone.”

“What?!” Mavis exclaimed

“Kid, listen to me,” Vlad said, “there is no way you’re going to Amsterdam alone, especially at the birthplace of that fool Abraham Van Helsing.”

“You don’t understand, I _have_ to do this alone,” Dracula said.

“Dad, seriously, you shouldn’t do this alone,” Mavis said, “you’ve done everything by yourself for months now. You had to suffer in silence a whole lot.”

“But Mavis I… I have to find her,” Dracula said, “I want to see my babies. I want to see how they look…” he said. “I wasn’t there for her when she needed me.”

Johnny, who was watching from the threshold of their room, had pulled out his phone and gave it to Dracula. “here…”

“What are you-“ Johnny soon began to scroll through a folder of pictures baby pictures of Dracula’s kids. They were photo sets of the babies, some of them being stacked on top of each other and others in baskets and bassinets. The last few sets were Ericka holding the babies on her chest. They were modest pictures of her in only her bare skin. 

Dracula’s cheeks were drained of its cooler. “W-What are their names?”

“That’s Bram,” Mavis said, pointing to the boy, in which Dracula gasped.

“My first son,” Dracula said with pride, “an absolute marvel of Dracula genetics.”

“There’s more dad,” Mavis said with a chuckle, “this is Josephine…”

“Another little honey-bat to the Dracula bloodline,” Dracula said, “when the children come home, don’t be jealous when I shower her with my attention.”

“I won’t,” Mavis said, “and last but not least, little Eloise.”

When Eloise’s picture came up, Dracula had a face of wonderment. He marveled at the golden-haired child, who was the spitting image of her mother. She was just so precious and adorable. “HOLY RABIES!”

“They’re all cute, I know,” Mavis said, “that’s why you can’t go alone to find Ericka. Plus I wanna go and see the babies.”

Dracula had sighed and combed her hair, “Fine… but we need to move quickly, otherwise, she might move again.”

“Can we come, Papa Drac?” Dennis asked. Winnie sat next to the boy.

“No, no Denisovich,” Dracula said, “you and Winnie are gonna stay with Auntie Wanda while your uncles and I get Nana Ericka.”

“Then it’s settled!” Mavis said.

_The Van Helsing Manor_

The room was spacious as if it should belong in a palace. Everything was spaced out, the soft hues of yellow laminating the room and shining on the mahogany bed sets. The room was preppier for Ericka upon her arrival. Clothes designed to her shape and her requirements sat in a large wardrobe, while her nightwear was in the vanity draws.

Ericka herself was in bed laying on her side. She had woken up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the yellow glow of the scones of the room. She had jumped out of her bed and had found a balcony door seeing that there was a large balcony.

It was night time. Ericka was asleep all this time, not even so much as attending to her babies.

Ericka had a slight shiver to her body, hugging herself. She realized that she was no longer wearing her dress to her sandaled. She had only a long pajama jumpsuit that hung loose on her body but still manages to show her shape. She had heard the sounds of her door open, to which she quickly closed the doors to her balcony and sat on the bed.

The door opened to show Seward in pajamas and a dark green robe. “How are you, my dear?”

“Shut up!” Ericka spat at him,” I don’t wanna hear a damn thing you have to say.”

“Then listen,” Seward said, closing the door and approaching Ericka. 

Ericka saw him approach her, causing her to grab a hand marrow and held it to defend herself.

“There’s no need for that,” Seward as he had disarmed her at a quick fashion, twisting her hand in the process. Ericka pulled her hand to her chest, hissing at the pain.

“I wanted to see when you’d come out of your state of slumber,” he said, his hand reaching her cheek.

“If you touch me I swear…” Ericka warned the doctor. She didn’t even know if he was a doctor at this point in their dynamic.

“Or you’ll what!” Seward jeered, grabbing the woman by her slender neck and holding her solid. Ericka had tried to break away from his grip, her fingers once again trying to get into his hand to break away, “you’ll try and fight your way out of this place?”

“With every breath that I have!” Ericka said, her teeth clenched.

“And what about your children?” Seward jeered at her once again. Ericka’s mouth was agape when he mentioned her children. “Don’t compromise yourself for the sake of getting in a few punches and kicks."

“Where are my children?” Ericka asked, trying to pry away from him.

Seward had thrown her on the bed, walking away and looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair. “They’re in the nursery being watched by the staff. Don’t worry they’re not being experimented on and used.”

Ericka had picked herself from the bed, holding her neck and coughing a bit. “I can’t believe you… you lied to me for months…”

“Believe me when I tell you it was _hard_ to stomach you,” he answered, his finger plucking out a grey eyebrow, “do you know how difficult it ways to even be in the same room as you? To look at you every time I came to your home.”

Ericka had scoffed at him, “I bet you knew who I was too,” Ericka snapped, “what gave it away?”

“That god awful chin,” he sassed. “Along with your last name but that would have been too obvious.”

“What else did you know?” Ericka asked in anger, “you might as well monologue your evil plan.”

“I knew how many children you were having,” Seward revealed, “you said for me not to tell you anything but to know the baby was fine.”

“What else did you know?” Ericka asked again, her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

“I knew those children were the offspring of _the_ Count Dracula. Your elder told me how much you loved him and all of that nonsense, so I need you would give yourself to him like the _cunting_ whore you were.”

Ericka had gasped as the insult, “You… _bastard_.”

“If you think I’m a bastard for calling you that, you should really know what I tried to do,” Seward said with a smirk.

“What _did_ you do?” Ericka said.

“I tried to induce your pregnancy,” Seward said in such a nonchalant way, “that pot roast I fed you? Was laced with oxycontin. It’s a drug known for inducing labor within thirty minutes.”

“You could have **killed** me and my babies,” Ericka said, getting on her feet and balling her fist up as she wanted to hit him.

“I’m a doctor, not a murderer. But don’t tempt me,” Seward said. “You see, I had to deliver the babies early so I can get them ready for travel, but I needed them alive. That’s why I wanted you to wait around three months.”

“You plotted this whole thing out from the beginning,” Ericka spoke, “you found me and you _… preyed_ on me.”

“I’m no predator, Ms. Van Helsing,” Seward corrected, “some might say I was just a doctor in Santa Cruz being a comforting friend to a vulnerable pregnant single mother.” Seward had then turned to the mirror and smirked. “Or…. a fiancé watching his harlot of a fiancée believer her demon babies.”

“You are so evil,” Ericka growled.

“In my world that’s a compliment,” Seward said.

Ericka had tried to get her thoughts together, “you were my suitor all this time. My great grandfather said I was supposed to get married to someone when I was eighteen,” Ericka said. 

“Fate has a way of bringing people together,” Seward chimed.

“Why after nearly twenty years did you come to find me?” she asked.

“Are you deaf?” Seward grimaced, “you were supposed to be given to me at the tender age of 18. But your damned training kept you at arms reach…”

“And now you’ve come to collect me,” Ericka sassed.

“Yes and no… when you failed to kill Dracula, Van Helsing was in no position to do it himself, so he had called upon me to do it for him, but he needed you here at the Van Helsing Manor.” 

“And I’m guessing me being pregnant had stunted your plans for a while, huh?” Ericka said.

“Unfortunately,” Seward said, “but now you are here. Trapped here by me.”

Ericka had scoffed, “well… it’s not the first time I was held captive by a _monster_.”

Seward had cocked an eyebrow and had started to head for the door.

“Wait…” Ericka called.

Seward stopped in his tracks.

“What are you planning to do… now that I’m here,” Ericka said, “force me to love you and marry you?”

“Oh, dearest…” Seward had walked to her, looking down at her, “I don’t need you to love me in order for you to marry me. I don’t even need you to _like_ me.”

The words sent a chill down her spine. Seward was as cold as ice, the color leaving her cheeks.

“One way or another, we will continue this legacy,” Seward said, “and we will vanquish Dracula and his kin, along with the rest of the monsters.”

Ericka was scared for her life and for her children. With no way to contact Dracula or anyone else, Ericka was trapped in her own home.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. As you can see, yes. This is a sequel to the fandom acclaimed story of The Sunflower Assassin. I am very excited to have written this, as it now focuses on Ericka and her new life away from Hotel Transylvania!


End file.
